La Antigua Magia
by Igzell
Summary: Donde dos personajes incompredido dentro de la hitoria de Candy Candy se conocen un poquito mas a fondo; y en los que ellos creian que solo le serviria de una mera distraccion laboral, surge entre ellos el sentimiento mas antiguo de todos los tiempos.
1. Chapter I

_Mentiria si dijera que esta pareja habia estado por años rondando por mi cabeza, pero lo cierto es que no es asi._

 _Puede que sea al cabo de un año o un año y medio, cuando Gezabel y su servidora creamos para una de las guerras florida la serie de "_ ** _PAREJAS IMMPOSIBLES"_** _donde se me quedò la duda que pasaria si tal personaje se enamorara de x personaje po razon; ahi fue donde nacio el yaoì (que aun esta pendiente) entre Neal y Tom,la pareja entre Albert y Patty(nosotras hicimos una pareja entre patty y Archie) y otras poquita mas..._

 _Esta historia Naciò en un momento dado cuando comencè a pensar en los dos personajes que las personas consideran como "villanos" dentro de la historia, y que para mi no tuvieron tal papel..._

 _Por ellos, a los que yo llamo "_ ** _los personajes incomprendidos"_** _dentro de la historia de Candy Candy, le dedico este muy mini fic el cual constarà de varios capitulos los cuales seràn chiquititos y que estarè actualizando en cada oportunidad por falta de tiempo._

 _Agradecerie mucho sus comentario._

 _Tambien espero que no le sea tan desagradable la pareja..._

 _Con ustedes:_

 ** _La Antigua magia_**

 _"…Y al príncipe se le ocurrió besarla, levantándola a ella de su silla, robándole con una mirada el aliento sin haberla siquiera tocado los labios. Le sonrió, acarició las mejillas de la temblorosa chica con su nariz, haciéndola un enjambre de nervios con tan maravilloso y casi desconocido juego de seduccion._

 _Una sonrisa ladeada._

 _Una muy maldita y endemoniada sonrisa que fue el aviso de que ahí mismo la besaría como ningún otro…"_

Sus blancas y débiles manos se estrellaron sobre el pequeño escritorio en un acto de frustración, tenia meses tratando de pasar de esas líneas pero nada le llagaba.  
Habia hecho lo imposible para que la inspiración viniera a ella, pero seguía como al principio; y ella que había dicho que ser una escritora iba a ser aun mas fácil que lo que alguna vez fue.

Mentira.

La máquina de escribir junto a una pila de papeles fueron a para al suelo mientras que los llantos y las palabras de reproche hacia si misma vibraban cual estallido en el aire.

-Hija…-una angustiada voz se hizo escuchar de inmediato.

La mujer se acercò de inmediato hacia la preocupante figura de su hija, quien desde hacia un tiempo se había obsesionado con la escritura; un mero pretexto que ella, su hija, había ideado para disque estar mas cerca del actor.

Ella, como su madre, no había puesto objeción ante la idea ya que estaba convencida de que Susana debía tener una distracción y que mejor que estar con su marido, quien se la pasaba todo el tiempo metido en el teatro.

-Susi, cariño; toma las cosas con calma, un bloqueo es cosa normal en un escritor, y mas en una primeriza como lo eres tù-acariciando la espalda de su hija.

-No entiendes madre ¡No entiendes!-dándole repetidos puñetazos al escritorio.-Todo esto es tiempo perdido: estoy aquí siempre metida tratando de escribir algo que no se si podrè terminar mientras mi marido esta…-callò para no exponer la no tan privada vida de su esposo ante su madre.-Y yo aquí, continuo estando aquí sin poder hacer nada.

La señora posò la enmarañada cabeza de su hija en su estomago, dándole mimos al tiempo que miraba fijo el montón de papeles tirados en el suelo, aquellos que mostraban el esfuerzo que ponía su hija, aquel esfuerzo que aquel miserable actor no agradecia.

La mujer no era tonta ¡Claro que no! Ninguna madre lo era. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabia que todo hombre tenia sus aventuritas por ahí, contri mas uno que no obtenía los favores de quien se suponía era su esposa ante la sociedad.

Ya con su hija mas tranquila, entregada en los fieles y confiables brazos de morfeo, la sr. Marlowe recogía el desastre hecho por la rubia. Le gustaba atenderla, se decía que nadie mejor que ella para cuidarla, comprenderla y calmarla.

De cuclillas tomaba los manuscritos mientras las lagrimas se asomaban a sus grandes ojos ya no tan jóvenes al tiempo que ideas arcaicas, bastantes arcaicas, que podrían ser la solución para los problemas de su hija, fluían.

-No-se dijo sacudiendo en una negativa su cabeza.-Muy riesgoso, pero…-mientras se ponía en pie con todo el moton de papeles abrazados. Ladeo la cabeza hacia dirección de su hija-Ella podría vivir al menos un tiempo feliz…

En vez de dirigirse hacia el escritorio a dejar el manuscrito sobre el mismo, se condujo hacia la salida; quedándose un momento parada en el umbral de la habitación, fijando su mirada que rebosaban amor de madre e inseguridad por lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido para resolver el o los problemas de su hija.

Continuara-


	2. Capitulo II

**YA QUE HOY, 13 DE AGOSTO,ES EL CUMPLEAÑO DEL PERSONAJE QUE INSPIRÒ ESTE FIC, LES REGALO DOBLE CAPITULO.**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTA PAREJA EN PARTICULAR NO LES DESAGRADE Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DE ELLOS.**

 **LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTO LA HISTORIA UN POQUITO LARGA, SOLO LES PIDO PACIENCIA Y LES DOY LAS GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.**

 **La Antigua Magia**

Sus elegantes y seguros pasos resonaban al compas de sus seguidores, quienes no paraban de notificarles las actividades que debía de cubrir èl esa misma semana.

El hombre escuchaba atento aunque no la pareciese. Paginas de contratos, de reservas, de un moton de cosas le eran ofrecidas y èl elegia o simplemente rechazaba.

-Señorito…-dijo una de las tantas voces que le venian siguiendo, voz que, a diferencia de las demás, por alguna razón, captò su entera atención hasta el punto de parar sus pasos y volverse hacia ella.

-Diga usted, Marie Anne…-fingiendo indiferencia ante eso que la mujer le diría, no porque se sintiera atraído por ella ¡Por Dios no! Esa mujer no le atraía en lo mas mínimo, tan solo era su actitud y todos los sabían.

-Aquí le ha llegado una nueva propuesta –blandiendo en el aire una carpeta que contenía eso que enteraría a Neal a continuación.-La editorial _"_ _Magic from ediction"_ le ha mandado una invitación para que asista este domingo a un _"waltz"._ El motivo de este evento es hacer un llamado a múltiples personajes interesado en invertir en su ya conocidos proyectos como los que vendrán en el futuro, al tiempo que serà reconocida a la recién escritora del momento…

-No estoy seguro de asistir a ese dichoso evento, tengo cosas mas importante que necesitan de mi atención-dijo volviéndose y disponiéndose en seguir con su camino.

-Pero señorito…-intentò Marie Anne persuadirlo.

-¡Qué!-dijo con voz severa.-¿Acaso nos dedicamos a ese tipo de cosas? ¿De cuando aca?-abriendo sus ojos.

-Señorito, la invitación no fue directamente a usted sino al señor Leagan, pero el mismo me ha enviado hacia usted y me ha dado la autoridad para convencerlo de que seria una muy buena idea que invirtiéramos en algo mas que no fueran en la compra y venta de hoteles y/o servicios en los mismos. ¿Por qué?-prosiguió la altanera mujer, quien dejó a mas de uno con la boca abierta, incluyendo a su ahora jefe, por su irreverencia-Porque somos precisamente una empresa que se dedica a satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros clientes ¿Y como lo hacemos? Sencillo, joven: dándole eso que quieren.

Si Invertimos en una empresa que ahora esta teniendo éxito, éxito que se podría desvanecer en cualquier momento, apoyándolos en todo los que no sea posible, estarán eternamente agradecido y nos pagaran de algún modo: teniendo en cada uno de sus impresos libros nuestro nombre, como una especie de promoción y nosotros lo único que estaríamos haciendo es tomar esos libros gratuitos que nos darán y se lo prestaremos a los clientes en cada uno de nuestros resort. Eso si, dándole una pequeña bonificación a ese mini empresa para motivarlos.

Como vera, ambas empresas nos estaríamos beneficiando de una manera u otra.

Neal se quedó de una piesa, mirando fijo a la delgada mujer que rebosante de seguridad le mantenía la mirada. A èl no le gustaba que nadie, ni siquiera su padre y madre, mucho menos una empleada como lo era Marie Anne, lo desafiara delante de otros o en privado, mucho menos que le hablarà como si aun fuera un niño que usaba pañales.

Un hilo de sudor le cayò de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco sofocado al no saber como contradecir a todo a lo escuchado. Sabia que la mujer tenia razón, que debía hacer todo eso y beneficiarse de cada oportunidad que le llegaba para hacerle ver a todos que ya no era mas ese niño llorón.

Pero lo cierto es que aun lo seguía siendo, la diferencia es que ahora había desarrollado la habilidad de escudarse por momentos; habilidad que obtuvo luego de meses encerrado luego de haber sufrido la peor de las humillaciones delante de muchos ojos por culpa de la dama de establo y el trotamundos de su amante quien resultò ser el cabecilla de la familia.

Neal observò la carpeta donde la mujer llevaba los planes expuesto hace un momento incluida la dichosa invitación esa.

-Esta bien.-Convino arrebatándole la carpeta esa y ofreciéndosela a una de las personas que estaba a su lado como si tal cosa.-Tomarè en cuenta lo que has dicho mas no te aseguro nada.

Diciendo eso se retirò dejando una media sonrisa en los labios de Marie Anne, quien sabia de cuentas a primera lo orgulloso y pretencioso que podía ser ese jovencito.

Como le encantaba bajarlo de su pedestal; ella, una mujer de treinta y tantos años, con un largo historial de experiencia laboral en su campo, se entretenía con esas cosas tan simple. No era que Neal Leagan le gustara como hombre, mas bien era que el chico se le parecía a ese hijo que nunca tuvo y que si lo tuviera le hubiera gustado adiestrar de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo con el moreno.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo III

_**Aqui le hago entrega del tercer capitulo. Como siempre, les pido sus opiniones embase a esta historia. Se tolera criticas siempre y cuando el plato fuerte sea la ficker(yo) o de la historia.**_

 **La Antigua Magia**

Un torrente de flashes la cubría a ella y a su elegante y guapo esposo, quien en los últimos dos años se había convertido en el blanco de casi todos los productores y medios de comunicación del momento.  
En un principio se sentía tan emocionada y los nervios la traicionaban por momento al cabo de hacer repetidas preguntas al aire asi misma, a su madre o a su esposo, hasta a los criados y a algunos organizadores del evento.

Ahora, simplemente se sentía decepcionada, triste porque lo que se suponía era un evento que en parte era dedicado a su reciente carrera como escritora y para celebrar la primera obra que había publicado apenas hace unos meses -que para su sorpresa había sido bien aceptada aun con la temática que ahí se trataba- todo mundo solo volteaba a ver al actor, a su esposo, a Terrence Grandchester.

Eso en parte le restregaba en la cara que toda esa aceptación y su repentina fama luego de su largo retiro por causa del accidente años atrás tan solo se debía a su esposo, al actor del momento.

Todas las voces de los periodistas y personas adyacentes se desvanecían, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la vez que sudaba. Nadie se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento, era como si fuera que no estuviera, como si su presencia poco importara y ya sabia el motivo.

Como pudo salió de ahí ayudada por su silla de rueda quien rara vez conducía ya que su madre siempre estaba al pendiente hasta al punto de sofocarla.

El evento donde se encontraba estaba bien, todo sobre rueda y como se había planeado; solo era ella la que no lo estaba ya que salía sobrando en todo aquello.

¿Cómo no imagino que todo eso era un plan de la editorial para llegar a Terrence? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes que su llamado había sido atendido casi de inmediato? Era una estúpida que se había dejado involucrar por palabras falsas que alimentaban sus ilusiones de por fin no seguir siendo un estorbo para si misma y, sobre todo, para su marido.

Seguía rodando las ruedas del único medio que disponía para moverse y del cual no había querido que nadie mas la viese, pero todo lo que ha venido pasando desde que culminó su primer manuscrito y la publicación del mismo la sacaron de su depresión.

Nunca supo como, después de tremendo bloqueo, una mañana al despertar sus dedos buscaron la máquina de escribir y mas nunca experimentó la impotencia hasta ahora.

Siguió alejándose del salón mientras que las lagrimas al fin caían de sus ojos y nublaban su visión.

-¡Fíjese!-escuchó que alguien le reclamaba después de que sintió que había chocado con algo, no sabia con que exactamente.

-Lo…Lo siento-se disculpó con palabras que tan solo lograba entender ella misma.

El hombre pareció comprenderla porque no volvió a escuchar su ruda voz nueva vez, para ella esa escena había sido como un deja vu, como algo que ya había visto o presenciado antes; solo faltaba que…

-¿Puedo acompañarla hacia donde sea que se dirija?-preguntó el hombre con voz mas calmada, quien al ver a una persona no grata prefirió buscar cualquier motivo para retirarse de la dichosa reunión esa.

Susana se limpio las lagrimas con sus manos para ver al desconocido que le habia ofrecido su compañía y que cuya repentina actitud la confundía.

Sus ojos buscaron al desconocido pero no lo encontró hasta que sintió que su silla era movida por…¿Si misma? No. Mirò atrás y vio aun hombre con gesto duro, de una muy elegante y varonil constitución. Su tez morena y su peinado lo hacían lucir realmente…

-¿Quién es…?-se disponía a preguntar ella pero el hombre la interrumpió como adivinando la pregunta que le haría la rubia.

-Neal-dijo como si tal cosa, con un deje de diversión bullendo. Si, claro, como si ella no supiera quien era realmente èl.

-Perdon…Yo…-una vez mas fue interrumpida por el moreno quien ya se sabia a la perfección esas jugarreta de las mujeres: primero fingían no conocerlo para después, de la nada, recordarlo y de inmediato asociarlo con los Andrew.

-si, ese mismo Neal.-esta vez sintiéndose realmente fastidiado ¡Era el colmo que una invalida también se prestara para esos tipos de juegos!.

-No me entiende, ¿Neal, cierto?-este dijo una afirmación en un siseo.-No lo reconozco ¿Neal que?¿Tan famoso es que debería reconocerlo?¿Es un actor, escritor, productor,editor? ¿O es el dueño de esta falsa de editorial? Porque si es asi déjeme decirle que…

-No soy nada de eso que acaba de mencionar, señorita.-un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta que la joven en verdad no lo conocía. ¿Podria ser cierto eso? A lo mejor si; quizás la chica pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y no estaba enterada de nada de lo que pasaba fuera de las cuatro paredes de su vivienda; pero ¡por favor! , habían revistas y periódicos donde èl salía casi diariamente ¿Cómo era posible que…?-.¿Aquí le asienta bien? Veo que esta mucho mejor que hace un rato.

No pudo dejar de lado ese comentario ya que èl había sido testigo del tormento que la habia envuelto a la rubia por un breve lapso hasta al punto de sentir pena por ella.

-S-si-confirmò un poco apenada por lo escuchado y el hecho de saber que el hombre se habia percatado de su padecer.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-lo escuchó hablar nueva vez esta vez quitándose detrás suyo para pasar a su lado con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-mirò hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el hombre quien estaba mirando la hermosa vista que le entregaba la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Por qué me ha preguntado si era el dueño de esta "falsa editorial?-hizo una especie de comilla con sus dedos para hacer énfasis en la última frase-¿La han estafado?-ella no contestò, tan solo se limitò a agachar la cabeza para, segundo mas tardes, soltar las lagrimas nuevamente.-¿Es un si?

-La verdad es que no se-al fin dijo aun manteniendo la cabeza gacha al tiempo que hipaba y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Explíquese- poniéndose de cuclillas a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre las intranquilas de ella.-Puede que la pueda ayudar.

Susana ya no toleraba mucho la actitud del moreno para con ella, era poco grato que una mujer estuviese a solas con un hombre como aquel a pesar de su problema físico.

-Puede que, pero nada me garantiza de que así fuese.- lanzó sin mas, alejando sus manos de entre las morenas que la estaban arropando dejando las suyas entre dicho que no le agradaba la familiaridad con la que èl la estaba tratando.

-Nada tiene garantía en esta vida-dijo poniéndose en pie, posando nuevamente su vista hacia la ciudad como al principio.

Susana asintió y le dijo la conclusión a la que habia llegado y sus razones; se lo dijo porque algo le decía que ese hombre era alguien muy importante dentro de la casa editorial y quería enterar su inconformidad con el anti profesionalismo con que la que se manejaban los mismos.

Ya estaba harta que le viesen la cara de inútil. Por eso contó todo con suma rabia, enojo que un ser humano podía soportar.

Neal la escuchò atentamente, aunque le sorprendió saber que ella era la mujer por la que Terrence habia dejado a Candice no dijo nada. Vaya suerte la del actor.

Su furia se volvió hacia los ineptos de la casa editorial en la que su padre quería invertir, los cuales tan solo buscaban beneficiarse ellos mismos sin importarle la calidad del producto que ofrecían y/o vendían: todo era puro marketing.

Las personas solo comprarían el libro de la señorita Marlow tan solo porque la chica tenia un problema físico que le impedía caminar, y el plato principal era el actorsucho de quinta quien invertiría y atraería publico solo por satisfacer el capricho de su pobre esposa.

Ni èl, Neal Leagan podría ser tan cruel.

-Usted no se preocupe-nuevamente se acuclillo y tomò las manos de Susana a pesar de la incomodidad que la misma mostraba ante su tacto-Yo arreglaré esto.-la mirò fijamente y sus miradas se compenetraron al tiempo que una atracción poco conocida los envolvía.

Ella asintió.

Èl la imito.

Sus miradas seguían fundiéndose mientras ambos intentaban emular una media sonrisa, de esas que reflejaban algo más que una mera complicidad entre dos desconocidos.

Continuara...

 **Calimoon28** ** _:Holaaaaaaaa,muchas gracias por el doble cariñito que me dejas por aqui y por el foro rosa;te lo agradezco mucho,eh,ya ves que hay regalo para quienes siguen las historias, espero y te te lo hice legar._**

 _ **Si,de verdad que son muy incompredidos estos dos personajes a quienes lo etiquetan como "villanos" solo porque se enamoraron de la persona equivocada, o sea, de los principales de la historia. Ambos hicieron lo que le dictò el corazon que hicieran y creo que mas;porque cuando hay amor uno entiende de razones jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero y que te siga la este capitulo.**_


	4. Capitulo IV

La Antigua Magia

Como Susana se habia imaginado, el articulo que le habían dedicado al evento que se suponía era por su causa, se hablaba de todo, incluso de su esposo, menos de ella como persona si no como la escritora; y lo mas que se podía leer de eso eran dos o tres oraciones que no decían nada, solo que dejaba claro que había asistido y ya.

No tardò en dejar ver su enojo al romper en dos pedazos el periódico mientras que por su cara sonrojada por las emociones que le infringía hacer algo mas, rodaban lagrimas solitarias.

Negaba continuamente con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba amarrarse la lengua para no emitir sonido alguno; no quería que su madre fuera testigo de su sufrimiento, menos después de haberle mentido al decirle que todo lo que se imaginò que seria la fiesta se habia hecho realidad y mucho mas.

Hasta esa mañana, ella se habia estado recriminando por su actitud de la noche anterior porque a lo mejor esos momentos de tortura se lo habia auto-impuesto asi misma porque nadie le habia puesto la importancia que ella esperaba.

"Por Dios, Susana, estas demasiado mimada. Bien pudiste disfrutar de un buen momento con los de la editorial y al lado de tu marido, pero no ¡Preferiste irte por la salida fácil"

Se habia dicho muchas veces anoche antes de irse a dormir y esta mañana ya que estaba muy convencida de que en el articulo le dedicarían un pequeño párrafo o al menos a su historia, que venia siendo prácticamente lo mismo. Pero no. Sus ilusiones se hicieron nuevamente trizas al no ver nada relevante de si ahí.

-Terry, Terry-comezò a llamar a su pareja como si este pudiera salvaguardarla y hacerla olvidar.-¡Terry!

El corazón le latia presurosamente, tanto, que le dolía al creer que este, como siempre, se habia ido temprano a su trabajo o a su departamento; ese donde el mismo osaba en trancarse solo o…

-¿Qué sucede?-entraba el susodicho a medio vestir, con uno de sus fuerte pero delgados brazos metido en la camisa y el otro desnudo. Su pelo castaño, estaba desarreglado al mismo cercárselo con la toalla luego de su baño.

-Terry, al fin estas para mi-muy dolida y sorprendida por verlo ahí, acudiendo a su llamado.-Ven, abrázame, cariño, no me suertes-aferrándose a la desnuda cintura del me dejes, quédate ahí, aquí, asi tal cual.

Terry no estaba para esos ataques del a rubia. Le enfadaba de sobremanera cuando la misma se ponía en ese plan. Por eso prefería estar en cualquier parte menos ahí, con esas dos mujeres que pretendían volverlo loco.

Pero últimamente esos ataques de su esposa no eran tan frecuente como antes, luego de que la misma se emprendió al mundo de ser un autor de libros, sus ansiedades habían disminuido. Por ello habia decidido apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera; pero ahora…

-Oh, Terry, te necesito…-alejando su rostro de la cálida piel masculina-.Bésame, cariño, quiero que me beses.-pero como debía de esperarse, èl no lo hizo; en cambio descendió para ponerse a su nivel para mirarla a los ojos-Terry-con tono de suplica.

-No, Susana, sabes que nunca será.-diciendo eso se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, dejando mas dolida a la rubia.

Terry sabia que su actitud para con su esposa no habia sido la mejor, pero era necesario. No seria justo para èl ni para Susana que este le cumpliese cada berrinche a la misma.

Pagarle todos los gatos de su reciente carrera era una cosa, pero otra muy diferente era sucumbir a los deseos carnales de una mujer que no le atraía en lo mas mínimo.

Ella bien sabia que lo único que los unia era un cruel compromiso de agradecimiento, uno que le hacia tanto daño a ella como a èl; entonces, no sabia porque la rubia insistía tanto en esas cosas, si tanto quería estar con un hombre, si tanto lo necesitaba, bien podría ella buscarse un amante y èl hacer el de la vista gorda.

Ya terminado de vestirse, salió de sus aposentos para luego dirigirse a la planta baja y salir de aquella casa sin hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que lo que menos quería era entablar una conversación de aquellas que solían subir de tono con su suegra por disque ser tan cruel con la dramática de su hija.

Marie Anne se hallaba recogiendo su escritorio para dejar su puesto como la secretaria del gerente general , ya que era mas que obvio que el joven Leagan asi los dispondría . Ambos, desde el principio, habían tenido varios encuentros no tan gratos, asi que no tendría sentido rogar por su puesto.

Solo esperaba que no la despidieran, que la pusieran en un cargo mas bajo porque no era justo que luego de haber dedicado mas de quince largos años a esas empresas vinieran y la despidiesen por el capricho de un niño mimado.

Limpiando rápidamente las huellas salada de su tristeza al percibir que alguien se acercaba, continuó con su labor de empacar sus cosas antes de que se le dijera.

-Marie Anne, sígame.-dijo el moreno sin siquiera detener sus pasos.

Marie Anne tan solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza para al instante pisarle los talones a su ahora jefe no antes de tomar su libreta y el lápiz que siempre tenia al alcance.

-Usted dirà joven-hablò sin mas, tratando de ocultar los nervios que la embargaban.

-Necesito que investigue todo acerca de la autora de este libro-colocando el ejemplar sobre su escritorio-; que lo lea, redacte una reseña y que lo envíe a cada una de los medios mas transitables…no, espere, mejor házmelo llegar.

-Pero joven yo no…-iba a decir que ella no se dedicaba a esos tipos de cosas, que si lo hiciese no trabajaría para ellos; pero Neal frenó su lengua al continuar.

-…Tambien quiero que le envíe una invitación con un solo acompañante a la sede principal de los hoteles Leagan-decia muy despreocupado, mientras revisaba los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio-Por el momento eso es todo.

-Si, señorito…-con una reverencia.

-Ah, que todo esto se maneje con absoluta discreción.-ella asintió y se retiró del despacho donde dejó a un jefe que dejó todo los documentos que habia estado fingiendo revisar, para a continuación recostarse y balancearse de un lado a otro en su sillón al tiempo que unía los dedos de ambas manos y recordaba el rostro melancólico de la Marlow.

Continuarà...

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Calimoon:** _si, hasta que se conocen y todo porque el señorito no queria ver a sea quien sea que se encontrarà esa noche en aquella reunion._  
 _Creo que me estas leyendo la mente,precisamente anoche estaba escribiendo essa escena donde Nealle propone que usarà una protesis,y de que manera muajajajaja_

 _Espero y que te quedè conmigo hasta el final de la historia y me de una extensa opinion y/o critica con base a la historia._

 _El proximo capitulo lo publicarè mañana._

 _Besos! :*_


	5. Capitulo V

**La Antigua Magia**

Habia decidido no salir mas de sus aposentos. La tristeza e impotencia que le causaba que la casa editorial ni una disculpa por lo "ocurrido" le hayan mandado, que su madre y su esposo tan solo le llamaran "otro mas de sus ataques" a eso que padecía, a eso que le anulaba totalmente la entrada a otros sentimientos que no fuera la tristes: como si ella quisiera estar asi siempre, como si anduviera mendigando pena, como si no estuviera ella buscando justamente lo contrario ; era como si no la entendieran.

En la oscuridad de su espacio no hacia nada mas que estar limpiándose las lagrimas sobre su solitario y enorme lecho porque ya ni en la silla quería estar.

En medio de su desasosiego, vio como la puerta era abierta y al instante observó todo iluminado al tiempo que la no tan grata voz de su madre se hacia escuchar mientras los ojos de la rubia trataban de reconciliarse con la claridad.

-Te han mandado esto-extendiéndole un sobre abierto.  
-¿Qué es?-preguntó Susana con una voz que evidenciaba la molestia que sentía al ver como su madre irrumpía en su privacidad al entra de esa manera a su habitación y revisar su correspondencia.  
-Es una especie de invitación hecha por los hoteles Leagan a pasar un fin de semana en florida con un solo acompañante-utilizando un tono de voz molesto.-¿Conoces a esa gente?

Pero Susana ya habia dejado de escucharla en el momento que su madre hizo mención de aquel apellido que en una explosión de segundos trajeron a la memoria de la rubia el bochornoso y grato rato que habia pasado con el heredero de los Leagan.

Pasaron horas hablando sobre todo y nada, de las cosas importantes como las que no lo eran para ambos.  
Por momento se le podía sentir cierto aire de ególatra que lo hacia lucir hasta encantador y en otro un presumido. Era un hombre muy atento, hasta en cierto sentido, muy entrometido al preocuparse tanto de una persona con la que apenas habia comenzado a entablar una conversación.

Susana no sabia porque ahora, entre tantas y tantas capaz de tristeza, habia resurgido ese rayito de luz el cual ella acababa de nombre Neal Leagan.

-¿Qué?-al fin reaccionando al tiempo que tomaba la carta que le fue ofrecida.-¡Por todos los cielos!-exclamó al confirmar lo que su madre le habia dicho, cubriendo con una mano su boca-Èl…digo, ellos…

-¿Èl?-la interrumpió la señora Marlow con media sonrisa que borrò al instante.

-…No sé porque quieren que vaya y con un solo acompañante-fingiendo que no habia escuchado lo que su madre le acababa de preguntar.

-¿De donde conoces a esa gente, Susi?- de verdad estaba curiosa por saber en que momento y en que circunstancia su hija se habia codeado con gente tan importante y como, ya que la rubia no le habia dicho nada sobe dicho encuentro.

No se tragaría ningúna historia de que se conocieron días antes del accidente porque una invitación como esa no se hacia tres años tardes y menos al saber las condiciones en las que se encontraba Susana, ya que su lamentable accidente fue muy sonado en todo el pais.

Susana no sabia muy bien porque dudaba en decirle la verdad a su madre o al menos maquillar un poco su verdad ya que sabia que la misma no se molestaría, mas bien, se alegraría de que volviera a "las andadas". O a lo mejor era eso mismo lo que le impedía decirle palabra alguna, ya que no estaba para que le estuvieran emparejando a personas en sus condiciones físicas y civiles.

-Solo es…-pero fue interrumpida por su madre quien al percibir su incomodidad cambio de tema.

-Bueno, no importa. Voy a preparar nuestros mejores atuendo para irnos este miso fin de semana, ya que ahí no dice fecha, supongo que es una invitación abierta.

-Pero dice para dos personas, yo…-a la rubia se le quebró algo mas que la voz al entender que su marido jamás la acompañaría a un viaje de esos, y si lo hiciese, no habia garantía de que èl fuera a disfrutar a su lado.-Tengo que averiguar el motivo de la invitación, madre, no podemos irnos asi por que si.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, tu madre se encargara de ello; tù solo descansa: será un viaje largo y emocionante.

_*-*-*0-0

No sabia que era exactamente lo que le causaba tal emoción: si el hecho de poder dormir por unos pocos días fuera de esas paredes, la emoción y complicidad de su madre o el simple el hecho de volver a compartir con el señorito Leagan.

En todo esos días que estuviese ella encerrada, la imagen de ese chico nunca tocò a su memoria; pero, extrañamente, ahora que tenia una certeza de que lo volveria a ver, el rostro de `èl emergía con esa media sonrisa.

Su corazón comenzó a trotar inmediatamente al recordar las electrizantes sensaciones que exactamente ahora recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que el moreno tomaba sus manos o hacían algún contacto visual o uno de esos físicos roces.

Susana al quedar sola se quedó mirando a la nada, donde la imagen de Neal Leagan seguía vigente la cual le estaba sacando una sonrisa que hace tiempo no visitaban sus labios-

Continuarà...

 **Gracias por leer =D**


	6. Capitulo VI

**La Antigua Magia**

No sabia porque estaba en ese estado de ansiedad desde el momento en que le llegó la confirmación de que Susana y su madre irían a pasar todo un fin de semana con èl si apenas si habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras.

La joven tenia cierto carisma y una belleza incomparable, era cierto; pero no era del tipo de chica que lograra moverle un ápice de sentimentalismo al moreno. No por su condición física, no señor; mas bien, era porque con Candice habia descubierto que clase de chicas eran las que en verdad le gustaban, y Susana, con su loco arrebato sin sentido, según èl vio y escuchó de los labios de la ex actriz aquella noche, estaba por debajo al estereotipo que èl gustaba.

La invitación tan solo era una excusa para èl poder hablar un poco con ella sin enfrentarse a la humillación de pisar el hogar de una de las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo; quería saber un poquito mas de todas esas informaciones que habia mandado a investigar sobre la chica, ya que quería saber si valia o no la pena la inversión que estaba a punto de hacer por el trabajo que habia realizado, además de la promesa que èl le hizo a ella en el momento que la vio tan triste.

Neal miraba las dos carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio donde uno tenia los antecedentes de la ex actriz y en el otro la reseña que habia hecho Marie Anne sobre el libro de la chica, la cual èl llevaría en persona donde las personas correspondientes siempre y cuando Susana y èl llegaran a un acuerdo.

"Estas loco, Neal."- se dijo asi mismo en un momento donde los pensamientos se hicieron un poquito mas claro y le gritaban que ese no era su problema, que mas bien era del marido de la rubia quien ya había hecho su parte.

"Pero no es suficiente" se cuestionaba al saber que un actor no ganaba la gran cosa y si lo hacia el castaño no iba estar pagando lo que se dice lo suficiente para que esas personas se pusieran manos a la obra.

-Sabes que a esos tipos de persona hay que estar siempre arriba de ellos y el actor no va a estar perdiendo su tiempo en ello; y esos infelices tan solo están ahí sentado, esperando el cheque y la publicidad que le deberá estar haciendo ese imbécil-una media sonrisa que reflejaba en su mirada ese brillo de audacia que habia desarrollado en los últimos años.-Mas sin embargo yo, tengo personas de sobra que podrán hacer eso por mi.-

Chocando con un lapicero la madera de su escritorio al tiempo que sus labios se estiraban en una media luna, dejaba entre ver la satisfacción que sentía al llegar a la conclusión de que èl siempre seria mas que Terrence Grandchester sin importar lo que el mundo dijera.

Susana se iba con el corazón destrozado al ver el poco interés que mostró su marido con su repentino viaje; ni siquiera le preguntó hacia donde se dirigía y ella tampoco se molestó en enterarlo.

Montada en el vehículo rentado que Terrence puso a su disposición con chofer incluido, iba derramando lagrimas de impotencia y dolor al ver que el sueño que tuvo esa mañana( ella y Terry solo en la playa de Miami mirándose como dos enamorados), no se haría realidad.

Sintió el peso de su madre posarse a su lado para segundo mas adelante escuchar el ronroneo del motor del carro y ver como la casa que Terrence compró para ella quedaba atrás.

-Pasaremos un relajante y maravilloso fin de semanas, hija-dijo su madre, posando las manos sobre la temblorosa y frágil de la rubia.

-Si-solo dijo la ex actriz cabizbaja, tragándose las lagrimas que pretendían incinerarla.

 **Continuarà...**

 **Gracias por leer =D**

 _ **El proximo capitulo lo publico el lunes.**_


	7. Capitulo VII

**La Antigua Magia**

La primera noche en el gran hotel de los Leagan en florida, Susana no la había pasado muy bien que digamos al contrario que su madre. Desde que llegó, la ex actriz habia mostrado su mal humor cosa que su madre notó bien entrada la noche y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle ya que esa misma tarde se habia ido a relajarse al spa y le habían puesto una de esas cremas anti-arruga y se habia desestrasado y no estaba de humor para volver para atrás.

La señora Marlow bañó y cambió a Susana para luego acostarla sobre el gran lecho que habían puesto a su disposición para minutos mas tarde darle un beso sobre la frente de su hija y marcharse.

Susana no sabía exactamente porque creía que alguien tan importante como Neal Leagan la iba a estar esperando en el lobbies, o mas bien, pasaría a su habitación a darles la bienvenida a ella y a su madre.

-Imbécil-dijo en un siseo, dejando ver todo ese enojo que la no te ibas a reunir conmigo ¿Para que carajo no has invitado a pasar un fin de semana a uno de tus hoteles?-se preguntaba mientras parecía esperar las respuestas.

-Mañana mismos me regreso a Nueva York; no se porque me dejè deslumbrar por un fin de semana en este lugar si ni siquiera podré disfrutarlo-cruzándose de brazos y rodando los me cueste…-un bostezo-No me importa que el viaje de regreso sea igual de largo e incomodo.

Acomodando su cabeza en la suave almohada, no dejaba de parlotear consigo misma.

-No le veo el sentido a este viaje, y menos aun, que me lo hallan regalado con un solo acompañante si ni le debo nada al prepotente ese.-Por la cabeza de Susana, ni por asomo, se le ocurría que algún hombre podría tener interés en ella solo porque creía que su condición física le restaba belleza.

Entre la brecha del sueño y la vigilia, la ex actriz no dejaba de pensar y de criticar lo desconsiderado que habia sido el señorito Leagan para con ella y su madre.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Esa misma mañana habia llegado una nota, escrita de puño y letras de nada mas y nada menos que de Neal Leagan; Susana no conocía la letras del mismo, pero la firma al final de la nota asi se lo hacia saber.

-¿Enserio?-dijo una sorprendida y recién levantada rubia.

-¿Qué dice, Susi?-preguntó la intrigada madre quien esta vez no habia husmeado entre las cosas de su hija para no darle motivos de acortar su estadía en aquel paradisiaco lugar.

-Es que no…-estaba muy sorprendida por la invitación a cenar esa noche con èl y su madre.

Susana dejó salir una sonrisa algo incrédula al pensar que èl habia leído sus intenciones ya que también dejó mención de eso en la pequeña notita.

-Estúpido-fue lo último que dijo en referencia al moreno para después darse cuenta de ¡No tenemos un buen vestido acorde a la ocasión!-chillò.

-¿De que hablas? Aun no me has dicho que dice la nota.-se quejó a lo que Susana no tuvo mas remedio que darle la nota para a continuación tapar su pálido rostro con las almohadas y dejar ahí su decepción.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡De verdad conoces a los dueños de este lugar!-dejò ver su incredulidad y emoció , no te preocupes, Susi; para algo tienes un marido: he aquí la chequera que puso a nuestra disposición por si acaso algo ocurría y para pagar el hotel.

Susana fue destapando su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

¿Enserio Terrence no la habia desamparado en el viaje? Ahí fue que sus esperanza para con el resurgieron de la nada.

Continurà...

 **Hola, por inconveientes tecnicos no habia podido actualizar este fanfic: mis disculpa-Por ello,hoy, le regalarè doble capitulo: uno ahora y el otro se lo subo en la noche.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo; espero y que me sigan hasta el final y que me dejen un comentario en cada oportuidad.**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**La Antigua Magia**

Esa noche Neal no habia dejado de hablar acerca de los planes que tenia por hacer con el libro de Susana, exponiendo, claro esta, los intereses y beneficios que èl y sus hoteles tendrían al patrocinar la obra de la misma, dándole la muy buena noticia de que anulò el contrato que tenia la rubia con la casa editorial _"_ _Magic from ediction"_ diciéndole que ella tendría total libertad de escoger la portada y el editor que era pieza clave para el asunto, ocultándole los miles de dólares que tuvo que darle a esa gente para que no presentaran cargos contra ella por haber violado una de las clausulas principales del contrato que se habia firmado con dicha empresa.

Tampoco perdió la oportunidad en dejar claro que el marido de la rubia tenia nada que ver con la decisión y el apoyo que èl le estaba ofreciendo a ella, dejando entre ver ese desprecio que sentía hacia el actor en cada palabra expuesta acerca del mismo.

Susana, a pesar de la emoción que la embargaba al saber que tendría total libertad para con su obra, no se le escapó las palabras cargadas de reproches que le dedicaba Leagan a su marido. Se hizo una nota mental de que mas tarde, cuando se diera la ocasión, averiguaría el porqué de tanto resentimiento.

La señora Marlow estaba encantada con el señorito Leagan; aun no sabia cuando fue que esos dos tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse tan profundamente, pero se hacia una idea con el tema que se estaba tratando en medio de la cena.

Se mantenía silenciosa degustando el platillo que habia elegido el joven Leagan para con ellas, mientras que sus no tan envejecidos ojos observaba lo tan feliz que se le veía a su hija platicando de sus sueños con otra persona que no era ella.

Cuanto habia anhelado ver a su hija de esa manera: rebosante de sueños y expectativas que en pocos días se le harian realidad; oh si su estúpido esposo tan solo le diera la importancia que este desconocido le daba a los sueños de su hija en vez de pensar que con su sucio dinero se podría resolver todo.

-Salgamos a la salita que le he mandado a preparar a ustedes en la playa-lo escuchó decir.

Sencillamente ese hombre era maravilloso, era tan perfecto. Si tan solo su hija estuviese completa, se hubiera dado a aquel adonis de piel bronceada que la quitaría de todo problema económico y emocional.

-Yo no…es decir, mi silla y yo no…-escuchando la titubeante voz de su hija quien pretendía desbaratar aquella perfecta noche.  
-No se preocupe, Susana-decia un Neal despreocupado quien le mostraba una extensa y radiante sonrisa-. Cualquier cosa, me tiene a mi para apoyarse.

La señora Marlow, quien aun se encontraba comiendo la ultima porción del postre que le fue servido, intuyó las intenciones del joven Leagan y dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato provocando que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaran en ella por el ruido.

Neal hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y de inmediato apareció un hombre enfundado en un elegante traje de camarero con una enorme caja la cual le fue entregada al moreno y este la colocò sobre las cubiertas piernas de la rubia.

Ella, que no necesitó abrir la caja para saber de lo que se trataba, ya que el tamaño y la forma de la misma hablaba por si sola, sacudió su cabeza en una rotunda negativa.

-Por favor, Susi-con esa media sonrisa que rebosaba malicia y seguridad.-No me diga que pretende que dè un paseo solo por la playa-levantando una ceja.

Ella lo miraba a èl y a la caja sobre sus piernas y viceversa, para a continuación basilar con sus palabras, pero èl no la dejó.

-No acepto un no como respuesta, -insistía el moreno dejando ver una vez más su radiante dentadura.  
-Pero yo no…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la felicidad que sentía.  
-No me vaya a decir que no puede caminar, porque ambos sabemos que si puede con un poco de ayuda si…asi se lo propone.-posando sus manos sobre la caja que aun no habia sido abierta mientras que su mirada continuaba manteniéndole la de la ex actriz.

La señora Marlow se mantenía en silencio observando la escena, rogándole a alguna fuerza poderosa que su hija no echara a perder esa oportunidad que le daba ese hombre para que por fin se valiese por ella seguía orando internamente, no perdia la mirada y los gestos que ese hombre le dedicaba a su hija, haciendo que sus esperanzas de que su hija al fin fuese feliz con otro hombre que no fuese Terrence G. salian a relucir.

Susana, luego de tanto pensarlo, al fin dio la respuesta que satisfizo el ego del moreno quien no dudó en demostrar su conformidad.

-Vamos-dijo este levantándose de su silla colocándose detrás de Susana para a continuación tomar el mando de la silla de la misma y sacarla del restaurant a ella y a su madre.

Ya afuera del Restaurante Neal se tomò el atrevimiento de cargar a la rubia quien tirò un pequeño grito por ese repentino gesto del moreno para con ella. En un principio pensó negarse, y realmente lo hizo al posar sus manos sobre las de èl para retenerlo, pero una electrizante sensación que la hizo sentir maravillosamente bien al momento de cubrir las morenas manos con las propias hizo que la rubia desistiera de su idea de detener las intenciones de Neal.

Nunca, ni en su mas loco sueño luego que tuvo el accidente, pensó que un hombre la tomaría en brazos tal cual estaba haciendo ese hombre a quien ella admiraba con sumo embeleso, mientras el mismo la conducía a alguna parte; realmente no sabia hacia donde ya que sus ojos se habían perdido en los café de èl, los cuales miraban muy concentrado hacia delante sin perder ese brillo que se asemejaban a los de las estrellas.

La señora Marlow tenia su corazón rebosante de alegría por como se estaban dando las cosas. Su marcha se habia unido con la del hombre de cara dura que parecía ir a todas partes que el señorito Leagan se conducía.

No miraba hacia atrás para no romper la aparentemente magia que habia nacido entre esos dos.

Luego de que tuviesen una muy jocosa platica en la tranquilidad de ese espacio que èl mandò a prepara, tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar la caja que aun se encontraba sin abrir sobre uno de los muebles pequeños.

Susana, quien aun se encontraba riendo de algún comentario hecho por el moreno (además de que la burbujeante bebida que habia tomado tenia algo que ver con su estado), congeló su risa al ver como el hombre se acercaba con muletas en manos para luego verlo ofrecerle las mismas y dedicarle una mirada a ella, misma que parecía esperar alguna respuesta de su parte.

No supo en que momento dio la afirmación, solo que por milesia vez en la noche se habia perdido en aquella magnética sonrisa que le dedicó Neal al sentirse conforme con la respuesta.

Susana nunca habia asociado sus fantasias con los de los cuentos de hadas; pero ahora, justamente en este preciso momento, que Neal le estaba haciendo entrega de las muletas al tiempo que le mantenía la mirada a ella, se sentía justamente parte de uno.

Susana vaciló en un momento entre aceptar o no la invitación que ese hombre le hacia, porque tenia desde la noche que tuvo aquella conversación con Candice que no utilizaba una, ni siquiera cuando Terry se las comprò y se lo propuso lo hizo. Era cierto que unas pocas veces le hormigueaba el cuerpo para hacer uso de las mismas, pero al final siempre terminaba desistiendo de dicha decisión.

Pero la confianza que ese hombre parecía emanar, la contagiaba de sobre manera.

Se puso una mano en el pecho y mirò hacia los lados con una titubeantes y nerviosa sonrisa, para luego enlazar sus manos temblorosas con las firmes de Neal quien la ayudaría una vez de pies a apoyarse y a manejarse con las muletas.

La señora Marlow hizo lo que creyó propio y se retirò sin decir nada, creyendo que ahí ella salía sobrando, y vaya que no se equivocaba.

El miedo pareció arropar de lleno a Susana ya que al levantarse por primera vez en años con ayudada de otra persona que no era su madre, se tambaleó y cayó de lleno en los fuertes y flacos brazos del moreno.

-Despacio, preciosa-dijo el moreno al tiempo que le quitaba los dorados cabellos que habían cubierto el rostro a la ex actriz.

Ella , con el corazón en la boca y con el aliento a un hilo de abandonar su cuerpo al ver cuan cerca tuvo de tocar el piso para de inmediato sentir como sus cabellos eran retirados de su rostro por unos largos y suaves dedos mirò el rostro divertido del moreno, mismo que prontamente cambió su semblante a uno que ella no pudo interpretar.

El ambiente estaba cargado de una vibra que la incomodaba gratamente, mientras que solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la fogata y el enloquecedor golpeteo de su enloquecido corazón .

-Neal…-fue la única palabra que se le escaparon de los labios al sentir como èl le acariciaba la cintura y la mejilla con evidente insinuación.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que no la besan?-preguntó el moreno al notar la ansiedad en ella.  
-No lo sè…He perdido la cuenta ya.-Parloteaba sin darse cuenta de lo que decía ya que el alcohol estaba jugando con sus sentidos.

Ambos no dejaban de mirarse los labios y el rostro y viceversa, era como si estuvieran dándose un recorrido en busca de alguna respuesta de las partes mientras sus respectivos rostro iban acercándose a cámara lenta.

Neal tragaba en seco, no sabia porque estaba tan inseguro de si mismo o porque estaba tan ansioso, si no era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer y menos a una casada; entonces ¿ Si ya habia estado en situaciones semejantes a esas, por qué sentía que su estomago y otras partes del cuerpo eran consumido por algún tipo de fuergo que no lograba interpretar? ¿Por qué su corazón pretendía salírsele del pecho? No lo sabia y quería averiguarlo.

Mientras que Susana no menos nerviosa que el moreno tragaba repetidas veces en seco al tiempo que sentía a miles de hormiguitas desfilar en sus labios y en partes más intimas.

Al fin unieron sus labios en un aparente tierno beso, beso que les estaba robando algo mas que el aliento y devolviendo algo mas fuerte que un mero intercambio de saliva; era algo mas que ambos no querían reconocer o simplemente no estaba pendiente a ello.

Susana comenzó a llorar en medio del beso, no porque le desagradara, no, al contrario; mas bien era porque un hombre le estaba devolviendo la confianza de mujer que creyó perdida hace años, cuando se dio cuenta que Terrence nunca la reconocería como tal.

Era cierto que le hubiese encantado probar los labios de sus maridos aunque sea una vez, como era consciente de que con èl nunca iba a sentir las millares de sensaciones que Neal le esta provocando.

Estirò y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la nunca del moreno, como queriendo apretarse aun mas a èl, a la calidez y al cariño que èl parecía entregarle.

-Sigue besándome-pidió la rubia una vez que finalizaran su primer encuentro.

Neal no supo como responder a eso, se quedó paralizado por unos breves segundo al escuchar que una mujer como ella, en vez de sentirse ofendida, le pedia que la besara nuevamente. Normalmente, en esos tipos de situaciones la mujer es montaban una escena que èl ya se habia aprendido y tenido que soportar ya que las mismas tarde o temprano caian ; en cambio Susana…

Carraspeo, para mas adelante entregarle en una radiante media luna la confianza que Susana necesitaba para ser ella ahora la que diera el primer paso en este segundo encuentro.

Neal la apretó en sus brazos y profundizó aun mas el beso queriendo fundirse en el mismo y sumergirse en el mar de extraordinarias sensaciones que esa mujer lo habia arrojado con un simple beso.

 **Continuarà...**

 **Este capitulo estaba dividido en el 8 y el 9,pero a peticion de mi querida jefeza(Gezabel) la cual queria que algo sucediera entre estos dos al fin y de que el capitulo anterior)o anteriores)era muy corto, no me quedò de otra mas que hacerlos uno**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes. =)**


	9. Capitulo IX

**La Antigua Magia**

En los días posteriores al beso, su relación profesional no había flaqueado, al contrario, continuaba siendo de la misma manera que en un principio, con la única diferencia que ahora se comunicaban por correspondencia las peticiones y/o aprobaciones del otro con base a los negocios que ambos mantenía. En las misivas no se hacia mención de lo sucedido en Miami entre ellos, era como si ambos hubiesen hecho algún tipo de pacto silencioso de no hacer mención de ello, ò como si eso no hubiera sucedido más que en un sueño que al despertar se disipó.

Los meses pasaban y Susana trabajaba en la reedición de su novela en la cual sumaba mas contenidos y mas palabras que desbordaba mas sentimiento que la edición anterior, al tiempo que Neal se ocupaba de los múltiples negocios que su padre le habia atribuido.

Lo cierto era, que Neal apenas si tenia tiempo para ocuparse personalmente como quería del  
proyecto de Susana; desde el dia que le habia dicho adiós a la rubia no habia tenido lo que se dice mas que un breve tiempo libre en los que ocupaba para leer y escribirle cartas a la ex actriz y/o escuchar de la boca de la propia Marie Anne los avances del mismo, ni siquiera estaba enterado del todo de cómo iba lo que le habia prometido a la misma: Neal hacia todo de si para que la obra de Susana fueran un éxito aun si èl no estaba dedicado de lleno en ello.

0-o-0-o-0

-¡Listo!-habia dicho una muy emocionada Susana al hacerle entrega de su ya finalizada obra a su editor y columnista que le habían hecho llegar las empresas Leagan a su casa.-Aquí tiene al fin lo que es la edición final de mi parte de mi primera historia… ahora, lo dejo en sus manos-levantando el mentón al tiempo que hacia uso de una voz teatral la cual era acompañada por una radiante sonrisa que dejaba ver en todo su esplendor cuan satisfecha se sentía.

-Gracias por su confianza, señora Grandchester-dijo el editor haciendo una sutil reverencia y tomaba el manuscrito que le era entregado.

-Espero que el joven Leagan le haya dado las instrucciones necesarias.-dijo la rubia con la sola intención de saber si Neal había cumplido su promesa de encargarse èl personalmente.

-Lo siento señora, a mi si me han dado instrucciones, pero no ha sido el srito Leagan; Dios lo mande…-se persignó el joven ignorando la estocada de decepción que le habia dado sin quererlo a la ex actriz.

-¿Quién se las ha dado?-utilizando un tono de voz que denotaba su molestia.  
-La asistente del mismo que es casi lo mismo-con tal emoción.  
-¡Ah!-tan solo dijo una cabizbaja rubia quien solo se dignò en rodar sus sillas sin pedir ayuda alguna y abandonar la salita dejando al columnista con un mal sabor de boca.

Susana sabia que habia hecho mal en haber dejado de aquella manera tan dramática al editor con las palabras en la boca, dejando a media una conversación donde el mismo podría sacar algo para colocarlo en la pagina final, como una breve critica de la autora de la obra que èl en breve editaría; pero simplemente ella era de esa manera: sus sentimientos la manejaban tal cual, como si fuera un mero títere de los mismos.

A ella solo debía de importarle que su obra, incluso, ella misma estaba teniendo la importancia que no se le habia dado la vez anterior; pero no, ahora estaba haciendo justamente lo contrario: le estaba poniendo mas importancia a su patrocinador que a su propia creación, como si èl, en un endemoniado beso, le hubieran dado el derecho que tiene una novia.

-Estupida, estúpida, mil veces estúpida, Susana Marlow- limpiándose de manera agresiva las copiosas lágrimas que parecían quemarle todo el rostro.-Eres una estúpida-con dientes apretados-. Deja de pensar en ese hombre que tan solo te ve como uno mas de sus billetes…

Colocando sus manos en el pecho que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Susana quería subir a su alcoba a drenar todas esas malditas sensaciones que fungían como millares de flechas atravesándole su diminuto y flaco cuerpo. Ella, por primera vez en años, tuvo el impuso de levantarse de la silla apoyándose del pasamano de la escalera, pero su estado de desolación apenas si le permitió levantarse para segundo después verse tirada sobre la alfombrada escalera donde su cabeza rebotò cual pelota haciéndose mas que un pequeño moretón en su frente, nada grave.

-Señora Grandchester ¿Qué ha sucedido?-se hizo escuchar la voz del editor quien al salir de la salita donde lo habían dejado solo y ver a la rubia tirada en las escaleras salió auxiliarla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esos gritos?-preguntó esta vez la señora Marlow quien salia de la cocina secándose las manos con el delantal-¡Hija! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha dicho? ¿Qué le ha hecho?-desgranaba las palabras una tras otras y le quitaba de los brazos del editor a su pequeña.

-Yo no…-trataba de defenderse el editor pero simplemente la señora no lo dejó.

-¡Cállese! Algo le ha dicho a mi pobre bebita-acariciándole los dorados cabellos a Susana-Ella estaba muy bien cuando la dejé con usted.

-Si, pero…-pero una vez mas fue interrumpido y hasta mandado a callar por la Marlow mayor.

-Serà mejor que se vaya y le diga a su jefe que venga a remediar personalmente el daño que aquí ha provocado usted.-utilizando una voz severa la cual cambio al volver su rostro al de su hija.

El editor hizo lo que creyó propio y se retiró, dejando sobre la mesa el manuscrito que le habia sido entregado por la ex actriz al tiempo que iba balbuceando palabrejas acerca de la sorpresiva situación en la que se habia encontrado.

0-o-0-o

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios;estoy realmente sorprendida por la aceptacion de esta historia: gracias mil por sus comentarios,me animan como no tienen idea =D**


	10. Capitulo X

**La Antigua Magia**

-…Y es por eso que renuncio.- decía Melvin el columnista haciendo uso de una firme voz ante alguien tan importante como el joven Leagan, quien escuchaba atentamente cada una de las explicaciones que le habia hecho el hombre.

-¿Y me dice usted que solo eso le ha dicho a la señora Gran…-tragando en seco ya que la sola mención de ese apellido le producía un mal sabor de boca-Quiero decir: a Susana- reposando su mentón en una de sus manos mientras cubria sus labios con unos cuantos dedos de la misma para pasar la mala digestión que le provocaba la sola mención de ese apellido. Vio que al editor asentía-. Esta bien, yo arreglo esto; pero no veo necesario que renuncie por algo asi; al menos, claro, que no se crea lo suficientemente capaz para este trabajo.-colocando sus antebrazos sobre su escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos al tiempo que miraba fijo a Melvin.

-Si soy capaz de hacer este y cualquier otro tipo de trabajo siempre y cuando se me respete, señor-dejò claro sintiéndose intimidado por como lo observaba Neal.

-¿Se queda o no?-simplemente dijo el moreno enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Pero jov...señor yo…-todo èl temblaba al punto de tener la necesidad de apoyarse en algo, ya que sabia que ese hombre podía destruir su reputación como profesional en su ámbito-S-si, joven, me quedó-dijo sin mas.

-Hmmm.-estirando en una media luna sus labios y haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos para darle indicación a Melvin de que se retirara, al tiempo que recostaba su mentón sobre su otra mano y miraba con desinterés a los lados.

Melvin solo hizo una reverencia para al instante retirarse con toda la calma que no poseía, mientras que Neal pensaba en el episodio que se dio en la casa de Susana por lo que le habia dicho el columnista que habia dicho la madre de la ex actriz: por su culpa.

-No entiendo.-se decía mentalmente mientras mecía de un lado a otro su silla.-No, ni loco piso esa casa…-apretando sus puños el cual dejó caer sobre la madera de su escritorio.-¡Maldición! ¿En que demonios me he metido?- para al instante llegarle cual flash back los pocos momentos compartido con la rubia-Susi-su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante la sola mención de ese nombre que era evocado junto con los recuerdos.

o-0-o-0-o

Eran las once menos quince de la mañana cuando una lujosa pero pequeña limosina era parqueada enfrente de la casa del matrimonio Grandchester, de la misma descendía la arrogante e innata elegante figura del heredero del imperio Leagan la cual habia acaparado las atenciones de los transeúntes.

-Derek, regrese alrededor de media hora-dijo el joven a su chofer sin siquiera mirarlo a la vez que abría la verja del frente de la casa donde se suponía vivía Susana.

Neal tocò el timbre unas dos veces y esperaba que alguien le abriese la puerta mientras una incómoda sensación lo arropaba con el simple pensamiento de entrar en el hogar de aquel maldito actorsucho de quinta.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Usted aquí?-dijo una muy sorprendida señora Marlow al ver al mismísimo Neal Leagan parado en su puerta-Pase.

-Y ¿Susana?-preguntò una vez que estuvo dentro de la estancia y miraba a su alrededor.  
-Señorito, quiero pedirle dis…-se disponía a decir algo cuando fue cortada por el moreno.  
-Susana ¿Dónde está?-olvidándose de sus modales y queriendo ir directamente a la raíz del problema ya que quería estar el menor tiempo posible en esa casa que pretendía dejarlo sin aire.  
-Oh si, si, si claro…venga por aquí-haciendo un ademan el cual Neal vio con todo desprecio mientras las palabras del editor martillaban en su cabeza.

o-0-o-0-o-0

Susana se encontraba comiendo con desgano la sopa que su madre le habia llevado esa mañana cuando sintió que alguie irrumpía en su habitación sin siquiera tocar a la puerta.

-Madre, le he dicho millones de veces que no…-sus palabras parecieron perderse en el umbral de su boca al ver quien estaba en su espacio y la figura de su madre acercándose mas atrás. Susana tragó en seco para al instante pretender decir algo, pero la varonil voz de Neal se interpuso.

-Señora Marlow, háganos el favor de dejarnos solo-mas que una petición pareció haber sido una orden lo que le dio a la mujer a la que ni siquiera se dignò a ver.

-Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa.-dijo la mujer renuente en dejar a sola en una habitación a un hombre que no era el marido de su hija con la misma en un espacio tan intimo como lo era aquel.

-Por favor…-se dignaba a decir Neal ahora mirando a la señora por encima de su hombro cuando Susana lo interrumpió.  
-Madre, por favor.-tan solo dijo abriendo cual grande sus ojos para que su madre asintiera y a continuación los dejara.

Tan solo bastó que Neal mirara de lleno la frágil figura de la rubia para que su semblante duro se suavizara al igual que su voz.

-Susana ¿Qué ha sucedido?-acercándose a la misma y tomando asiento en uno de los muebles adyacente a la cama de la rubia.

Todos los colores parecieron haberse concentrad en el rostro de Susana provocándole una ardorosa sensación de vergüenza a la misma.

-Lo siento, jov…-queria ser formal con èl, pero el moreno simplemente no la dejó, dejando en claro su disconformidad con una negación con su cabeza.

-¿De cuándo acá tanto formalismo entre nosotros, Susi?-un matiz de seductor pareció apoderarse de la voz del moreno quien tomó la mano de Susana y la besó para al instante halar de ella y dirigir sus labios a la boca de la rubia quien, una vez mas, abrió sus ojos ante la inesperada invasión.

Neal hundió sus dedos en la rubia cabellera para a continuación tomar la pequeña y apetecible boca de Susana que pareció sobresaltarse con la sutiliza de su invasión. Fue un beso casto pero posesivo, uno que la hizo sentir verdaderamente un personaje de alguna historia, por lo irreal de la situació increíble lo que esa suave y dulce boca de Neal podía llegar a provocarle a ella hasta sentir un ligero cosquilleo en sus manos de tocarle y enmarcarle el moreno rostro, además de hundir sus dedos en la sedosa y castaña melena y robarle algo mas que el aliento tal cual estaba haciendo èl.

Susana quería colgársele, enredarse y embarcarse en la aventura de amarlo y que èl la amase sin importar las consecuencias que eso acarrease mas adelante.

-Neal…-tan solo atino a decir cuando sus bocas se separaron.

-Mucho mejor-sínicamente dijo el moreno con una radiante sonrisa.-  
-¿Por qué ha vuelto hacer eso?-cubriendo sus ahora rojos labios-  
-Porque asi usted me lo mandó a decir.  
-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? No me acuerdo…No, es mentira-decia ingenuamente, cosa que le pareció divertido al moreno quien continúo con el juego.  
-Ah ¿Ahora no se acuerda?-con fingida indignación-Ahora me encargaré de recordárselo.

Levantándose de su asiento y posando sus puños a cada lado del pequeño cuerpo de la rubia para apoyarse en la cama de la misma quien nerviosa y con sus labios deseosos por otro beso echó su cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto compungido.

Neal la mirò con profundo deseo; su mirada ámbar hizo un ligero recorrido por el blanco y débil cuerpo de Susana, su cuerpo reaccionó al ver la figura de esa mujer sobre una cama y se le fue imposible no imaginarse haciendo derroche con ella, al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

-Susana, Susi…-su voz ronca parecía hacerle una proposición poco decorosa a la que ella fingió no tan hermosa…-decía con ojos cerrados al tiempo que su nariz acariciaba el rostro de ella.  
-¿De verdad cree que soy hermosa?-preguntó insegura como siempre de su aspecto.

Neal se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido ante lo poco segura que parecía estar la actriz de su belleza. Retiró su rostro del de ella y le hacia una breve inspección a la rubia, como queriendo encontrar a la mujer que pareció leer en los informes de la investigación.

"Pobre muñequita, tal parece que tu marido no te pone toda la atención que te mereces"-pensó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a la ex actriz. "Es tan semejante a mi…" iba a pensar algo mas cuando esuchò la voz de susana.

-¿De verdad piensa que soy bonita a pesar de que este asi…?-haciendo referencia de la pieza faltante en su cuerpo.

Neal asintió.

-Oh cariño, me atrevería a decirte que ese es el único defecto que tienes y que acaparas con tu talento y belleza. Deja de menospreciarte- haciéndose un espacio en la cama de la rubia, acostando la cabeza de ella sobre sus hombros.-

-Siento haberme comportado de esa manera con el editor y haberte obligado a venir hasta aquí.- atreviéndose a sacar el tema que sabia que lo habia conducido hasta allí.

-Yo no-no mentia del todo; a decir verdad, le estaba empezando a gustar el estar de esa manera tan intima con esa mujer; lo que no, era estar en la casa de Terrence Grandchester.-Esto es lindo  
-¿Qué cosa?-se atrevió a preguntar mientras jugaba con los dedos del moreno.  
-Estar asi, contigo-una media sonrisa mientras miraba sus dedos entrelazarse con los de ella.  
-¿De verdad?-queriendo escuchar un si de los labios de ese hombre que la estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones tan maravillosas.  
-¿Por qué no crees en lo que te digo?-utilizando un tono de voz que se escuchaba molesto.  
-Porque no creo que alguien como tù se pueda fijar en mi.  
-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa, elegante, tienes buenos modales, eres inteligentes y tienes mucho dones mas-  
-Pero no estoy completa-su voz se quebrò al instante de dejar salir esas palabras al tiempo que tuvo la intención de abandonar las manos del moreno quien se las retuvo.  
-…No dejes que un solo defecto le reste importancia a todos tus atributos.- mirándola a los ojos y uniendo sus frentes, quedando sus labios a poco centímetros.-:Para mi si estas completa.

Susana no quiso llevarle la contraria a Neal ni romper con ese mágico momento junto a èl, tan solo quería disfrutar esos escasos minutos con ese hombre que le brindaba eso que tanto habia anhelado que le diera un hombre.

Neal recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras hablaba de lo sucedido con la misma, y le explicaba las razones por la que fue Marrie Anne, su asistente, y no èl la que fue a hablar con el editor dejándole dicho con eso que èl era una persona bastante ocupada en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Susana quería entenderlo, por Dios que as era, pero sus rebeldes pensamientos que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta se lo impedían, tan solo limitándose a escucharlo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias y del momento y las palabras que el moreno le daba.

Por otra parte, a las afueras de los aposentos de Susana, se encontraba la señora Marlow pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que ahí dentro se estaba hablando.

-¿El señor Terry llegó?-le llegó una desagradable voz a su espalda la cual la hizo sobresaltar por lo repentino de la misma.  
-¿Qué Terrence ha llegado?-preguntó la mujer con el corazón en la garganta.

Un alzamiento de hombros y un gesto que hizo con sus labios la servidumbre fue lo que recibió como respuesta la señora Marlow.

-Se lo mismo que usted: por eso le pregunto que si ha llegado, ya que veo una elegante vehículo parada enfrente de la casa.-  
-Ah-tan solo dijo la señora para al instante dirigirse a la sala y mirar el hermoso vehículo.-Yo me encargo; siga en lo suyo.

La servidumbre tan solo asintió al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y se retiraba a la cocina a continuar con sus labores.

0-o-0-o-0

 ** _¿Ya vieron la ueva portada? Bueno,eso comenzò como un pequeño regalo para con ustedes para agradecerles por acompañarme en esta travecia,y me gustò tanto que la puse como portada. =D_**

 ** _(Regalo de mi querida jefasa: Gezabel para ustedes)_**

 ** _Si la quieren,solo tendran que ir a mi pagina de facebook (forever candy)y anotarse_**


	11. Capitulo XI

**La Antigua Magia**

Ya los asuntos que Neal tenia con Susana no se limitaban a solo hablarlo por cartas, disfrutaban tanto el uno del otro que hicieron de sus encuentros mas y mas frecuentes: Les encantaban como sus bocas parecían reconocerse mas y mas, provocando en ellos una agradable corriente que los conducía a buscar de una intimidad mas físicas, mas ardorosa y apasionar a la que Susana a último momento se resistía, no porque no quisiera o porque le desagradara la idea de estar con ese hombre; mas bien era algo mas, algo que iba mas allá del miedo y la prudencia.

Susana se removía a un lado y agachaba la cabeza y se llevaba un mechón de su rubio cabello a la oreja al tiempo que carraspeaba e intentaba modular su respiración y su autocontrol mientras buscaba un tema que le ayudara a llenar el incomodo silencio que venía cada vez que ella le impedía al moreno algún avance.

Por otra parte, Neal se le quedaba mirando fijo con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, intentando siempre en calmar esas ansias que lo obligaban a tragarse sus opiniones acerca de eso que le impedía a Susana a avanzar en su relación: ella estaba loca si creía que tan solo iba a limitar sus encuentros con ella a meros besos, cosa que pocas veces habia hecho en su adolescencia.

La amaba, habia reconocido para si el sentimiento que por ella sentía una noche que sopesando en todo lo que por ella habia estado haciendo desde el momento en que la conoció, y como, descubrió que podía pasarse horas pensándola.

En la privacidad de su alcoba o despacho, en mas de una ocasión se habia descubierto sonriendo a la vez que llevaba su mano a su pecho y cerraba los ojos, para, segund mas tarde, verse evocando su sonriente y malcriada imagen, y se habia llamado estúpido por haber caído tan tontamente en el amor nueva vez. Si bien era cierto que el tipo de amor que Neal sentía para con la ex actriz no se asemejaba al que èl aun sentía por Candy, si era uno hermoso y sincero, que le aceleraba el pulso con el algo tan simple como mencionar el nombre de ella; y, mas importante aun: era uno sumamente maduro, que iba mas allá de llenar su soledad.

Mientras Le acariciaba la blanca y suave mejilla a la ex actriz, en su interior batallaba en formular las palabras correctas, palabras que dependiendo de la respuesta de Susana diera cambiarían sus vidas para siempre.

-Cásate conmigo, Susana.-al fin dijo con ojos y puños apretados.  
-¿Qué?-una estupefacta Susana.  
-No me hagas repetirlo, por favor-estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pedirle a una mujer casada y encima con problemas de inseguridad, además, que de uno físico que dejara todo por èl y que uniera su vida a la suya.  
-Pero Neal…-tapó sus labios con una de sus manos-Yo…Yo estoy…-intentaba decir pero el moreno cubrió la boca de la rubia con uno de sus dedos.  
-No tienes que recordármelo.-torciendo sus labios mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.-Soy consciente de ello; desde el momento en que te conocí y a estas alturas no has dejado de recordármelo.-con gesto ás, puedes dejarlo y venirte a vivir conmigo a la casa de chicago o a la de Lakewood por un tiempo, hasta que las aguas del escándalo mengüen.  
-Neal…-abriendo sus ojos los cuales estaban bañado en lagrimas

El corazón de Susana se debatía entre continuar aferrándose a una vida carente de amor al lado de un hombre que apenas si le dirigía la palabra, y para cuando lo hacia era para preguntarle sobre sus necesidades económicas y cuidados, y en el hombre que le prometía amor eterno y con quien la pasaba muy bien en cada visita.

Lo quería, necesitaba de èl para sentirse completa ya que con las palabras que Neal le profesaba, aquellas tan cálidas y llenas de fantasías, la hacían sentir una mujer, una verdadera y que se merecía mas de lo que hasta el momento ha tenido.

-Ya tenemos casi siete meses manteniendo esta relación que se va haciendo mas y mas evidente para los demás, ya que no hay excusas para continuar visitándote en tu casa, además de que es una humillación para mi estar robándote besos y deseándote como lo hago en la casa de tu marido. Hagamos las cosas como deben de ser: casémonos, Susi.- finiquitó con voz exasperada, dejando a Susana privada del sentido del habla. -Llámame si decides casarte conmigo; sino no, interpretaré tu silencio en una negativa para con mi propuesta.- se levatò de la cama con una actitud tan fría que pareció contagiar a la rubia.

-Neal, espera…-dijo.-No hay nada que pensar: claro que me quiero casar contigo-dejó ver una melancólica sonrisa.-Pero antes, debo tratar de ser sincera con quien hoy es mi marido.

Èl asintió y abandonó el cuarto sin siquiera decirle nada a Susana, creyó que no era necesario ya que si por èl fuera Susana jamás pasaría palabra con Terrence y todos los tramites necesarios se arreglarían mediante un abogado.

Era increíble que sintiera celos a estas alturas del actor aun sabiendo este que èl nunca amò ni amaría a Susana; pero el solo pensamiento de que ella aun tuviera sentimientos por èl lo ponía paranoico, hasta el punto de sacar a ese niño malcriado que intentaba mantener dormido dentro suyo.

El corazón de Neal se llenò de calidez al cerrar la puerta, se recargò en la misma a la vez que un gesto de felicidad poblaban sus labios por haber escuchado de los labios de ella la decisión de que siempre si se quedaría con èl. Al fin seria suya del todo como lo ha estado deseando èl por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Alzó sus puños al aire en señal de triunfo para minutos mas tardes, cuando estaba por entrar a su lujoso auto, se recriminó en pensamientos el no haber hecho la propuesta con anillo en mano; pero era que simplemente no sabia que iba a ser tan estúpido en proponer algo tan importante de manera tan presurosa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

-Es por eso que quiero el divorcio-el corazón de Susana se haia partido en dos en el momento de haber pronunciado esa última frase a su esposo quien la miraba realmente molesto.

No estaba molesto porque Susana rompiera su unión de esa manera ni tampoco porque la misma le haya confesado que tenia un amante; mas bien, era por quien lo hacia. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Entre todos los malditos hombres tuvo que ser èl, su mas grande enemigo ¿Era que Susana no sabia la clase de ficha que era la persona con la que pretendía unir su vida, ni sabia nada acerca de la familia a la que entraría? No podía permitir que la rubia entrara a un infierno mayor del que la misma se habia auto-impuesto por años.

-Susana no…-pero la rubia atajò sus palabras alzando sus manos al aire a modo de que se detuviera.  
-No sé porque entre mi futuro esposo y tù existe una rivalidad que a leguas se nota con la simple mención de sus nombre en sus presencias; pero la verdad es que ya no me importa, son cosas que no deberían afectar la relación entre èl y yo y espero que tù la respete, Terrence.  
-Susana yo solo quiero aclararte algo.-pero una vez mas la actriz se negó a escuchar sea lo que sea que èl le diría.  
-No, Terrence; no dañes la imagen que tengo del único hombre que ha sabido como hacerme feliz, que ha sabido lidiar con mis malcriadeces…Por favor-dijo esas ultimas palabras con tremenda suplica dejando de manos atadas a Terrecen  
-Esta bien, solo me queda desearte la mayor dicha en esta nueva vida que estas a punto de emprender; y esta demás que te diga que en mi siempre tendras a un amigo.-finalizando la conversación con un abrazo, uno que Susana habia anhelado durante años.  
-Terry…-correspondiendo a aquel ultimo y verdadero gesto que tenia èl para con ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o

 **Continuarà...**

 _ **Gracias por su apollo para con esta historia y por cada comentarios: son consciente que por eso le da mas animo al ficker en compartir mas de sus atolondradas historias**_

 _ **Thanks for everything, I'm pleased to know you're here,guest.**_


	12. Capitulo XII

La bomba de que Terrry y Susana se habían separado habia explotado entre los medios los cuales no dejaban de acosar al ex matrimonio Grandchester, los mismos permanecían frente a la casa donde se suponía habían residido la ex pareja y hoy solo vivía la ex actriz con su madre.

El teatro donde el actor del momento laboraba como también su nueva residencia estaba repleta de reportero que no dejaban pasar una, impidiéndole a Terry apenas salir bajo el camuflaje de un disfraz mientras que Susana debía de recluirse nuevamente en esas cuatros paredes que le impedían ver siquiera el guapo y moreno rostro de Neal.

En una de esas, Terry sintió el impulso de visitar las empresas Leagan para exigirle al mequetrefe de Neal que diera la cara hacia el escándalo que por su culpa se habia desatado, ya que era de imaginarse de que el muy cobarde no habia ido a visitar a Susana desde que el ojo de la cámara de los periodista se habían posado sobre ella; a èl, claro que no le convenía de que se supiera sobre sus andadas.

-Señor Leagan, un hombre le espera en…-Marie Anne no habia terminado de anunciar a la persona que solicitaba ver a su jefe cuando vio como el actor invadía a grandes zancadas el espacio de trabajo de su jefe.-Joven, espere…-poniéndose delante de Terrence y elevando sus manos delante del mismo para detenerlo: se le veía sumamente enojado.

-Esta bien, Marie Anne, puede retirarse: yo me encargaré-al fin habló Leagan levantándose de su mullido sillón y abotonándose el saco. La asistente tan solo asintió y antes de abandonar el despacho echó una mirada hacia esos dos hombres, misma que daba a entender que la presencia del otro no era grata.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Grandchester?-al fin se animò en romper el incomodo silencio mientras una malévola media luna se habia formado en sus pequeños labios.

-¿Qué pretendes al venderle sueños a una mujer como Susana?-acortando la distancia y quedando justamente frente del escritorio.

-¿Una mujer como Susana, dices?-un bufido salió de su boca-¿Qué quieres dejar dicho con eso, Grandchester? Que cosa con ustedes las personas al referirse de esa manera a Susana- exasperado-¿Crees que Susana no tiene el derecho de ser amada solo porque le falta una pierna, la crees una mujer incompleta, vacia?-elevando una ceja

-No distorsiones las cosas, Leagan: sabes bien lo que quiero dejar dicho.-apretando sus dientes y señalando con uno de sus dedos índice al moreno.-Ella esta alla-esta vez señalando hacia la enorme ventana-haciéndose ideas de que la has abandonado-lo vio negar-si, eso es exactamente lo que ella y yo creemos al no ver que has hecho nada desde que la noticia de nuestra separación se ha propagara; como siempre, tù, Leagan, dándole la espalda a los problemas en vez de enfrentarlo.

-Ella sabe que no la he abandonado, que soy un hombre de negocios y eso consume gran parte de mi tiempo.-se defendió.

-¡Ja!-con un deje de ironía.-A otro perro con ese hueso.

-¡Tù no sabes nada!-estrellando su puño sobre el escritorio haciendo que todo lo que estaba sobre el mismo, incluido, el ambiente vibrara.

-Ve a por ella y cúmplele lo que sea que le hayas prometido o…-Neal lo interrumpió.

-¿O que?- ese desafio que bullía en esa frase del moreno motivaron al actor a bordear el escritorio y tomar a Neal por la solapa de su elegante y oscuro traje.

-O yo mismo me encargarè de hacer publico tus falsas intenciones hacia una persona invalida, además de partirte tu carita de principe.

-¡No la vuelvas a llamar asi!-empujando al actor-: Susana , a diferencia de esos a quienes llamas inválidos, si puede sentir, puede caminar con ayuda y hasta puede ser completada con una prótesis si asi ella me lo quiere-.

Terry estaba sorprendido por la intensidad con la que Leagan defendia a Susana, como le dolia de que ella se menospreciara y que no se viera como èl la veía a ella; lo supo al estudiar el desencajado rostro del moreno quien se dejó caer sobre su silla y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

Se estaba haciendo una idea por lo que estaba pasando Leagan, ya que le tocò vivirlo en carne propia, y además de que Susana le habia dejado claro que el moreno era el único que soportaba sus dramas: pobre ilusa, no tenia idea cuanto daño le estaba provocando a Leagan con sus "malcriadeces" como le llamaba ella.

-No eres mi persona favorita ni esta cerca de serlo, pero déjame darte un consejo aunque no sea quien para hacerlo, pero como veo que siempre si sientes algo por Susana y que eres capaz de hacer mucho por ella te dirè: primero: llevala con un especialista para que la prepare psicológicamente para con su nueva situación y que logre aceptarse asi misma ; segundo: aléjala de su madre quien es su mayor problema; y tercero y el mas importante: amala y demuéstrale que ella es alguien importante en tu vida.

o-0-o-0-o-0

Pero Neal ni siquiera intentó alejar a la señora Marlow de la vida de la rubia, ya que tenia una pequeña idea de cómo seria la vida de Susana sin tener el cariño y apoyo de su madre.

Se quedaron un tiempo viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York permitiéndole a ella que continuara en la residencia donde habia vivido por años hasta que el asunto del divorcio se concretase: èl iba dos veces por semanas a visitarla sin importar que la prensa hiciera conjeturas con base a ellos.

Eso nunca sucedió hasta que ellos hicieron su relación publica meses después, cuando en un momento de locura se escaparon e hicieron una boda secreta, la noticia de la misma desatò chismes mal intencionados, provocando que el buen humor de la ex actriz el cual se habia mantenido gracias a las terapias se decayera.

-Susi, si quieres nos aislamos por un tiempo hasta que todo esto se calme-le dijo Neal mientras la abrazaba en su lecho nupcial. La vio asentir y apretarse a èl.

0-o-0-o-0-o

La situación dentro de la relación de Neal y Susana se complicó un poco el dia en que la pareja junto a la señora Marlow decidieran ir a pasarse una temporada lejos de la mira de las camaras, preferiblemente en el condominio de Lakewood que Neal creyó que estaría desocupado según le habían dicho; ni siquiera quiso detenerse en la casa que se encontraba de lleno viviendo su familia en chicago para evitar incomodar a quien habia convertido en su esposa.

Susana, desafortunadamente, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse, no muy bien entrando a la que seria su casa, con aquella muchachita hecha mujer, aquella que le proporcionó las información de quien era Candice y que tan importante era para la vida Terry hace algunos ayeres.

Susana apenas si se lo podía creer; era cierto que Eliza estaba un poquito mas crecidita y que usaba unos maquillajes que apenas si la dejaban compararla con la jovencita de aquel entonces, pero no sabia que la unia a Neal hasta que escuchò como la misma le llamaba hermanito a su hoy marido: ¿Cómo iba a saber que su hoy marido estaba emparentado con esa mujer si sus apellidos eran totalmente diferente, ya que la misma se habia presentado con el apellido Andrew?

Maldición.

Temblaba de pura impotencia mientras miraba la completa, elegante y hermosa y endemoniada figura que se contoneaba al bajar las escaleras para al instante mirar a su estupefacto marido quien pareció que habia visto alguna personificación maligna .

La ex actriz se recriminaba internamente al no haberse aventurado a escarbar un poquito en la vida de la persona con la que habia decidido unir su vida, o peor aun, en no escuchar eso que Terry habia querido decirle.

-Hermanito, bienvenido-la cantarina voz de la pelirroja se hizo escuchar mientras pasaba de largo por el lado de Susana , para acercarse y abrazar a su hermano.-¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por terceros de que vendrías, eh?-pero Neal no hacia ni decía nada. Una media sonrisa pobló los labios de la pelirroja-¡vaya escándalo el que provocaste en los medios!-dándole la espalda y alejándose, ignorando descaradamente a Susana y la madre de esta.

-Eliza ¿Qué haces aquí?-al fin dijo el moreno, con hilos de sudor deslizándose por sus sienes a la vez que sentía una desagradable sensación.

-Esta es mi casa ¿No?-con una inocente mirada que no iba con ella.-Madre llegará en cualquier momento.

-¡Es mi casa!-dijo elevando un poco la voz y señalando el piso-La heredé en vida.-escuchò como la burlona risa de su hermana se hacia escuchar.

-Si, al momento de casarte con… esta-señalando a Susana sin siquiera mirarla-recibiste parte de tu herencia automáticamente. Ya veo cuan cierto es que siempre has querido estar bajo la sombra de Terry Gandchester al siempre recibir lo que èl desecha.-dijo sin mas, con todas las intenciones de acabar con ese absurdo.

-¡Cállate, Eliza! No sabes lo que dices.-Neal tomò a su hermana por unos de sus hombros e intentò llevársela de ahí antes de que cometiera la imprudencia de decir algo mas; pero su hermana simplemente se liberó y lo empujò.

-¿Sabes que tu actuar marido y el antiguo tienen una rivalidad de años?-Se acercò a Susana e intentò apoyarse de la silla de la misma pero la madre de la rubia se lo impidió-Esa rivalidad tiene nombre y apellido y tu sabes cual es-esta vez Neal logró llevarse a su hermana quien pataleaba y gritaba como loca.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron impactada para con la situación.

Susana alargò su mano hacia la larga falda de su madre la cual halò mientras su mirada se mantenía observando el pasillo por donde Neal se habia perdido junto a su hermana.

-Madre ¿Usted sabia que los Leagan y los Andrew estaban emparentado?-preguntò en un hilo de voz.

-Si, crei que tù lo sabias, hija.-ella negó.-son familias antiguas…-se dignaba a dar un discurso sobre la historia de dichas familias, pero Susana simplemente la cortò.

-¡Crees que si lo hubiese sabido hubiera unido mi vida con la de Neal y dejado a Terry asi sin mas!-dejando salir su desencanto.

-Pero hija ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo la mujer confundida por todo.

-¿No sabes quienes son los Andrew, madre?-preguntò mirando el estupefacto rostro de su progenitora.-: No solo son una familia de renombre, son la familia que adoptò a la culpable de que Terry nunca me amara, y hoy me entero de que también es el amor de mi nuevo esposo, a quien le entregué todas mis ilusiones.

-No, hija, eso no es verdad: tù eres la mujer a quien el joven Leagan ama…-pero Susana negó con un movimiento de cabeza las palabras dichas-Si-enmarcando el sonrosado rostro de la rubia-si, èl te ama, mi vida: si lo vieras como te mira-contagiándose de la tristeza de su hija.

-Si me amara no me hubiese traído aquí, no me hubiese ocultado la verdad.

-Nos trajo aquí porque supuso que era el mejor lugar para pasar el escándalo: no ves cuan bello y silencioso es este lugar, mi cielo… Y no te dijo el tipo de relación que tuvo con esa muchachita porque ya no tiene relevancia: lo que pasò pasò.

-¡Deja de excusarlo!-gritò y se quitò las manos de su madre con las propias, en un acto violento.

-Disculpa-dijo alguien-Soy Dorothy, el ama de llave: Bienvenidas-en una sutil reverencia-.`èl es Juan, el mayordomo y será quienes las llevara a sus aposentos.

-Gracias, Dorothy-fue la señora Marlow la que hablò ya que su hija se encontraba lo bastante perturbada para demostrar sus buenos principios.

El mayordomo cargò a la ex actriz aun sin que esta le diera su consentimiento de hacerlo, es mas, se quedó tan quieta que pareció ser una muñeca de exhibición. La señora Marlow tomò la silla la cual le fue quitada por uno de los del servicio a quienes ella agradeció con verdadera satisfacción.

Ya adentro de las aposentos, intentò reanimar un poco a su hija mostrándole la enorme habitación que era el triple de grande que las que ambas tuvieron en la casa que tenían en Nueva York, pero la rubia no se dejaba deslumbrar por nada, ya que su humor se habia decaído del todo.

La señora Marlow seguía recorriendo lo que parecía ser la recamara principal y maravillarse con todo el lujo que el espacio en si tenia; se decía que lo peor que podía ser su hija era alejar a su marido por esa pequeñez que pasó hace años y que nada tenia que ver con su presente.

0-o-0-o-0-o

 **Continuarà...**

 **Nota del autor:** ** _como veran,hice un pequeño cambio de evento con respecto al encuentro que tuvieron Eliza y Susana algunos ayeres y con que no sabia que los Leagan y los Andrew emparentaban, todo eso para que todo lo que hasta ahora he escrito en la historia coincidieran._**

 _ **Espero y que puedan entender;creo que dejè bien claro mis "razones" del por que susana nunca hubiera aceptado la ayuda ni mucho menos hubiese tenido un romance con Neal: se hubiera sentido como "la sobra de lo que candice deshecha".**_

 _ **Guest:**_ ** _I don't not know the reason why she wants or needs to terry when she there Neal(sorry my english) xD_**

 **XanxisK** **:** ** _Primeramente, gracias por leer, y me alegro de que te agrade mi escrito: aprecio mucho tus comentarios._**

 **Guest:** ** _Gracias! Trato de que su esencia se mantenga, no se si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo: ustedes me diran =:p_**

 **palasatenea2018** **:** ** _jajajajaja hasta yo necesito que ese moreno me de esos tipos de terapia, no se si me entiendas ;)_** **  
** ** _En cuanto a susana, a mi si que me da realta pena,y no creo que ella haya retenido a Terry: èl mismo se ha quedado con ella por desicion propia,aunque en un principio la ex actriz junt a su madre)mas esta que todo)influyeron en la decision que tomò el actor...no se si te acuerda, que al final del capitulo(creo que es el 99)ella le dice que puede irse detras de candy,pero el hombre se niega ya que siente que le debe la vida a susana..._**

 **Guest:** ** _Yessss!They have got marry!FINALLY! =D_**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**La Antigua Magia.**

Neal se encontraba con su alborotadora hermana en medio de una acalorada discusión con la misma en el despacho, lugar que fungía como el campo de batalla de esos dos. Eliza le mantenía la mirada y no se dejaba amedrentar pos las palabras tan hirientes que le decía su hermano las cuales exponían las saltas de estupideces que ella hacia con tal de estar con el actor, a pesar de que este no quería tenerla ni a cinco centímetro cerca de èl, Eliza simplemente se inventaba los pretextos con tal de tenerlo y sentirlo cerca.

-Asi que no me vengas a dar clases de moral, hermanita- con un tono de voz cargado de ironía.

-Tù no eres quien para estar criticando mis acciones-tragando las lagrimas que pretendían formar un nudo en su garganta, pero ella era Eliza Leagan: una mujer fuerte que no se doblegaba ante nada ni a nadie.

-Ah ¿Pero tù si eres quien para andar criticando las mías, eh?- no recordaba la ultima vez que le habia hablado de esa manera a su hermana, juraba que nunca se habia dado una situación similar entre ellos.

-¡si, lo soy, fíjate!-entornando sus ojos alzando su barbilla cual altanera-. Cometiste la peor de las estupideces al casarte con esa mujer que lo único que va a traer a tu vida son desgracias. No sé como se te pudo ocurrir envolverte con esa entre todas las mujeres-posando sus manos sobre el agitado pecho de su hermano-: sabias quien era ella…

-En un principio no, pero…-pero su hermana lo interrumpió.  
-¿Pero que…?-buscando la mirada de su hermano la cual intentaba rehuirle.  
-La conocì en una reunión, ella lloraba por algo y se trasladaba toda distraída en su silla con la cual majó mi pie con las ruedas de la misma-hizo un ademan hacia los lados y un gesto con su rostro el cual lucia cansado-, entonces, vi al actor ahí y solo quise tomar cualquier excusa para salir de allí y no pensé cuando...

-¿Te la llevaste?-alzando una de sus cejas, adivinando lo que su hermano le diría a continuación. Lo vio a sentir- viste a Terrence allí y a esa mujer la cual encajaba con todas las descripciones de la pobre mujer que habia tenido el infortunio de echar a perder su vida por ese, tu enemigo ¿Y no sospechaste que la mujer a quien te llevabas era su esposa?-un gesto de incredulidad-¡Eres estúpido o te haces!

-No pensé, estaba enojado por estar en el mismo espacio que aquel hombre, pero ella me lo dijo unos minutos después, lo juro.- recostándose sobre el mullido sofá y frotándose sus cansados ojos.-Me dio pena su historia, como no era valorado su trabajo, y que la vieran con pena: tan parecida a …

-¿Ti?-una incrédula risa.-¡Por favor, Neal! Ni tú eres tan ingenuo como para creerte ese cuento; admite que solo querías una excusa para demostrarle al mundo y sobre todo a ti mismo que eres mejor que Terrence y ya.

-No me creas si no quieres, hermanita-dejando la comodidad que le brindaba el sofá.

-Y luego me diras que ella se fue colando en tus pensamientos sin mas-Lo vio asentir.-No, mentiras tuyas. No se que ganas con todo esto, pero no puedes estar enamorado de esa tipa.

-¿Por qué no?-una vez mas elevó el tono de su voz.

-Porque es imposible, hasta ridículo que quieras unir tu vida con alguien como ella.

-Ella es tan normal como tù y como yo-

-Perdón, hermanito, pero yo soy una mujer bastante completa-señalando su cuerpo- como para parecerme a algo como eso.

-¡Deja de menos preciarla!-señalando con su dedo índice a su hermana: los ojos y las venas de Neal pretendían salírsele del cuerpo.

Eliza le dedicò una malévola sonrisa para segundos después salirse del despacho y dejar salir una carcajada que vibrò en todo el í Neal se dio cuenta que habia sido una muy mala idea el haberse trasladado a ese lugar por mas que esa fuera su casa, habia sido la peor de las estupideces.

Comenzó a tirar todo lo que le estorbaba al piso: silla, papeles y hasta libros, dejando hecho un caos el despacho. Y para rematar escuchó la irreconocible voz de su madre a su espalda quien lo sorprendió al llegar a èl a abrazarlo para después escuchar una felicitación, cosa que le heló la sangre al moreno-

Nunca, ni en mil años, se le hubiera ocurrido que alguna mujer que se atreviera a enredar sus manos con la de èl fuera del agrado de su progenitora. En mas de una ocasión fue testigo como esta se deshacía de manera admirable de la problemática de los compromisos para con su bebé, ni trabajar le permitia siquiera; para ello, tuvo que caer enfermo su padre quien puso como condición que su hijo se pusiera al frente de la empresa solo si las mujeres Leagan querían seguir teniendo sus cuentas bancarias llenas.

Cómo olvidar el grito que puso Sarah Leagan al escuchar esas palabras dicha por su esposo, quien se encontraba postrado en una cama de hospital renuente en dejar desamparado su barco con toda y tripulación. Neal, viendo una via de escape de los asfixiantes lazos maternales acepto.

Aunque en un principio el moreno lloraba para que se le dejara en paz ya que el trabajo y las responsabilidades eran tantas que lo exasperaban. Incluso, un dia llegò a pensar que todas esos contratos, citas y montones de papeleos mas, eran un teatro montado por su padre para ponerlo a prueba; solo fue cuestión de tiempo y de las eficaces ayuda de Marie Anne para que el mismo se acostumbrara a las pesadas jornadas y a ver con mejores ojos y valorar lo que por años se le habia dado a cambio de nada.

-Madre- solo atinò a decir este con suma sorpresa.

-Vamos, cariño, preséntame a tu nueva familia- pero Neal no salía de su asombro, sentía que le habían cambiando a la madre, ya que la misma no era de ese tipo, eras de la que mostraba un poco afecto para con sus hijos o con la tia-abuela Elroy.

-Es-Esta bien-tan solo dijo con los ojos abiertos como plato, con un pequeño tic nervioso intentando fastidiarlo todo.

-Tengo tantas cosas que enseñarle a tu nueva familia…-comenzaba a dar uno de esos discurso de etiqueta, moda y un montón de cosas que solo las mujeres entendían.

Neal la dejó ser, mientras que sostenía los brazos de su madre, se conducían por el pasillo que los llevaría a la escaleras para luego ir a compartir con su esposa, quien èl se imaginaba que aun estaría enojado; y no se equivocò, cuando al tocar la puerta de sus aposentos, la madre de la rubia la negó con una molesta y ridícula excusa que lo irritó.

Ambas mujeres se presentaron y, aparentemente, quedaron en buenos términos luego de que se pusieran en la disposición de la otra. Sarah apretò un poquito mas su brazo con los de su hijo, una señal que èl supo interpretar para que se la llevara de ahí.

La señora Marlow, quien no habia dejado de hablar, se despidió con un gesto de su mano, una sonrisa y con una frase que irritò a un ma a la señora Leagan quien no tuvo de otra que continuar sonriendo y hacer un breve asentimiento de cabera que mostraba su refinados modales.

0-o-0-o-0-o

Continuarà...

 **XANXISK:** _Deberia si dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero, como dices tù,su reaccion fue entendible por como y por quien se enterò. Que mala la cuñis, mira que soltar la bomba asi como si tal cosa jajajaja. Gracias por leer._

 **Y a ti, que estas leyendo esto: te invito a ir a mi pagina de** ** _FACEBOOK "FOREVER CANDY"_** **a reclamar el hermoso regalo que mi querida efa diseño por y para este por leer. No olvides que la condicion para reclmar tu regalo es comentando aqui tu opinion acerca de la historia.**


	14. Capitulo XIV

**La Antigua Magia**

El corazón de Eliza martillaba doloroso después que su rostro fue doblemente golpeado por las firmes manos de su progenitora, quien la miraba con gesto duro al tiempo que intetò repetir la misma acción de hace unos momentos.

-¿Eres estúpida o te hace?-dijo una furibunda mujer con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Su piel ardía con la misma intensidad que el enojo que la invadía. Se sentía verdaderamente desconcertada por el escándalo realizado por su hija apenas hace unas horas, donde los afectados fueron su adorado hijo y el caprichito que se habia buscado como esposa.

-Madre, ¿Por qué…?-pero la amenazante mano de su madre se alzó cual alta lista para darle otro golpe: Eliza, por puro instinto, encogió todo su cuerpo.  
-Es mejor que te calles, Eliza-atropellando las palabras a la vez que bajaba su mano.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso, madre? Nunca ha llegado a tales extremos.-se defendía la aludida quien mimaba las zonas afectadas con sus manos.

-¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo?-arreglando el largo cuello de su vestido para luego mirar a su hija.-¿Siquiera sopesaste un poquito…-uniendo los dedos pulgar e índice-las consecuencias para con tù hermano?-

-Madre yo solo…-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por su progenitora, quien rodeo el enorme sillón de cuero del escritorio, colocando sus manos sobre este y acariciando al mismo como si alguien, o mejor dicho, su niñito estuviera ahí sentado.

-Tù padre ya esta viejo y el único hombre de la familia capaz de llevar los negocios familiares es tu hermano…

-Quien no dejarà descendientes si sigue con esa maldita lisiada.-apuntando a la puerta adyacente a ella.-madre ¿es que no comprende?-acercándose al escritorio y apoyando sus manos sobre la enmaderada superficie.- Neal se ha casado con una mujer que le falta una pierna, que sufre de esto-señalándose con un dedo la sien, haciendo referencia a los problemas mentales que se rumoraban de la rubia.

-Ella solo es un capricho.-muy convencida de lo dicho, acomodando su postura y abandonando el espacio-: Neal es un hombre, tarde o temprano se cansara y buscará una amante la cual le convencerá del gran error que ha cometido de haberse casado con esa clase de mujer.

-Madre, ese niño será un bastardo ¡Compréndalo! Acepte que Neal ha ido demasiado lejos

Pero Sarah se volvió, dándole la cara a su hija con ojos llorosos, gesto que denotaba cuan decepcionada y sorprendida se sentía por la locura cometida por su único hijo varón.

-¿Y crees que no lo sè? Pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?-dijo arrinconada en sus sentimientos, con el deseo de hundir su cara en sus manos y terminar de derramar esas lagrimas; pero no lo haría: ella era una mujer fuerte que no demostraba casi nunca sus debilidades-ya se ha casado con esa mujer, no hay de otra que hacerlo sentir apoyado mientras se nos ocurra algo.

Los ojos de Eliza relucieron ante la idea que se le habia ocurrido luego de escuchar esa ultima frase dicha por su madre.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de esperar hasta que se le acabe el caprichito a mi hermano, hacemos que la lisiada se decepciones de èl?-con una arrogante y maliciosa media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo, si la muchachita es tan poquita cosa como para inventarle un amante?-dijo.

-¿Quién dijo que le inventariamos un amante a ella?-una carcajada-Ni falta que hace inventarse nada.

-Eliza: me estas asustando-imitando la sonrisa de su hija, como imaginándose cuales serian los planes de la misma. La pelirroja asintió.

-Haremos una fiesta y allí Susanita se arrepentirá de haber abandonado su vida de encierro.-(y de haberme dejado el camino para conquistar a Terry) agregó en pensamiento, dejando ver un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

-Si, en un mes se hará la fiesta-dijo la mayor de las mujeres con voz decidida, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Por qué hay que durar tanto para ejecutar el plan, madre?-haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te hacia mas inteligente, queridita- volviéndose de frente a su hija-: hay que dejar que la pareja se confié, que todo vuelva a la absoluta paz de siempre para que no sospechen nada.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron el estudio muy feliz por haber ideado algo para que ese pequeño "absurdo", como le habían llamado ambas al casamiento entre Susana y Neal, se terminase, que se convirtiese en una muy mala mancha en el agua.

Encontrándose a un furibundo Neal en la terraza, con uno de sus brazos apoyado sobre la chimenea disfrutando de un trago mientras trataba de pasar el mal momento vivido con su familia y su esposa apenas hace unas horas.

El semblante de ambas mujeres cambio de forma tan radical que Neal, quien mirò de inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraban ella cuando se percatò de que alguien se acercaba a invadir su privacidad, no pudo ver.

Eliza adoptó un gesto enojado por la engañadiza y los golpes que le habían dado, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a su hermano ya que sabria que el mismo sospecharía algo después de ver su cambio, por ello prefirió irse a sus aposentos y dejar a madre e hijo hablando sobre la lección que se le habia dado a ella.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

La señora Marlow estaba a solas con su hija en la enorme y lujosa pero silenciosa habitación, mientras que la mayor de las mujeres se entretenía haciendo y deshaciendo una bufanda, la mas joven miraba por la venta.

El pesado silencio que se habia apoderado de la estancia era llenado por el suave crujido que hacia la mecedora al balancearse y con la dulce melodía que tarareaba la señora Marlow, quien muy concentrada en su tarea, poco asunto le prestaba a la amargada de su hija. Ya estaba cansada de tratar de convencer a la malcriada e inmadura de su hija, quien conducida por los celos no dejaba que su marido le explicara sus razones para no informarle sus antiguos intereses, que lo perdonase o, al menos, que lo escuchase: ah, pero si hubiera sido el mendigo actorsucho, quien apenas si prestaba algún interés en ella, lo hubiese perdonado a ojos vendados…Pero como es uno que la ha sabido valorar, aceptar tal y como es y esta, quien si se preocupa por ella, a este si que le pone trabas.

Un muy fuerte estallido provocado por la manera en que habían cerrado la puerta, hizo que ambas féminas se sobresaltaran y volvieran las miradas hacia la imponente y masculina figura del joven Leagan, quien con gesto duro observaba a su esposa, misma que le rehuyó la mirada agachándola para luego volverla hacia la ventana.

El aire se habia convertido realmente pesado, por la incomodidad que la presencia del moreno provocaba en las mujeres. Nervios, miedo, una profunda molestia que se alojó en la boca del estomago con el solo pensamiento de que ahí se acabaría la relación, fue lo que sintió la mayor de las mujeres, misma que se parò de su asiento y dejando sus utensilios de tejidos intentó replicar algo, pero un gesto que hizo Neal con uno de sus dedos la mandò a callar al tiempo que le hacia un ademan con su mano de que se retirará del espacio.

La señora tan solo lo mirò perpleja y a la vez indignada por la manera tan poca caballerosa con la que èl se dirigía a ella. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, para de inmediato tomar sus cosas y largarse de la habitación.

Neal dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido que llenò el incomodo y pesado silencio que siguió. Tal parece que Susana seguía renuente en dirigirle la palabra, eso lo hizo torcer los labios en una sonrisa triste que intentaba emular a aquellas malisiosa que le salian tan natural. Se acercò a ella y la tomò del brazo halándola fuertemente hacia sus anchos y poco musculoso pechos.

Susana, producto de la sorpresa que le provocó el sorpresivo acto de Neal, no le dio tiempo de ni siquiera negarse. Ahí estaban, jugando al gato y al raton: Neal intentando de que ella lo mirara y ella simplemente se negaban en hacerlo.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme, Susana-al fin hablò el moreno, devolviendo a la rubia a su silla.

Neal se volvió de espalda a ella y comenzó a alejarse un poquito, no en señal de retirada o de rendición, no; solo era un mero gesto que hacían las personas a la hora de pensar las palabras que se dirían a continuación.

-Lo de Candice y yo pasò hace pero mucho, mucho tiempo-empezò a decir, con el corazón cabalgándole presuroso por la mentira que diría a continuación-: los sentimientos que una vez sentí por ella el tiempo se encargo de barrerlo y ahora-acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la cabizbaja figura de su esposa y descendiendo y tomando las manos de la misma-has venido tù, a revolucionar todos esos sentimientos que crei que no sentiría por ninguna otra.

Si bien las emociones que el moreno habia sentido por Candy no habían muerto del todo, con y por Susana estaba sintiendo sensaciones nuevas y que realmente lo hacían sentir maravillosamente bien. Ella habia venido a alumbrar su mundo sumergido en tinieblas, mismo que habia sido arrojado junto con su mas sincero amor el cual prometió no volver a exponer jamás, y míralo ahora.

Con Susana habia aprendido a amar nuevamente sin desinterés, a madurar sin proponérselo, a volar sin alas. Muestra de ello es que estaba ahí, hincado y tratando de que ella lo escuchase y le dijese al menos algo. En otros tiempos, hubiera preferido caminar descalzo sobre piedras ardiendo que humillarse ante alguien de esa manera.

-Te amo, susi- enterró su rostro de lleno en los flacos muslos de la chica.-Dime que esta vez mi amor si es bien correspondido, que lo que he hecho por y para ti ha valido la pena, que ha sido lo correcto…-las palabras se escuchaban entre cortada no solo por el llanto que apenas si le permitían formulas palabras, sino por tener los labios prácticamente pegado en la cubierta pierna de su esposa.

Susana no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando y todas esas sensaciones que le estaban provocando dichas palabras. Si bien apenas si podía entender lo que el moreno en su desasosiego le estaba confesando, era suficiente para que todos sus sentidos, incluyendo el necio de su corazón, lo interpretasen y se sintieran realmente emocionados.

Lagrimas salian a borbotones de sus ojos, lagrimas que rebosaban verdadera felicidad. Su mano, instintivamente se posò en su pecho, sintiendo como el loco de ese órgano palpitante se quería desprender del pecho y mudarse al de Neal.

Las frágiles y titubeantes manos de la rubia, se hacían camino por entre la sedosa cabellera castaña, para luego descender por entre el bronceado y mojado rostro, levantándolo un poco, ya que la renuencia que ejercía el moreno apenas si se lo permitían.

-No-al fin se escuchò la voz de Neal, ahora mas ronca y pesada-. Soy patético-levantándose con la cabeza baja para después darle la espalda a la rubia al tiempo que retiraba las huellas de su amor-. No puedo retenerte si no quieres, no puedo implorar por tu perdón si asi no lo quieres…eres libre de hacer lo que sea con tu vida, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que es: tù vida.

Decía cada palaba mientras se limpiaba las huellas de dolor que le provocaba cada sentimientos, cada palabra dichas y no dicha… se disponía a salir de la habitación mas que decidido a continuar con su vida intentando borrar esa mancha indeleble que se habia convertido Susana, pero la misma lo atajó con una sola frase.

-Yo también te amo-al fin dijo con labios y voz temblorosa, alargando las manos hacia la figura de su marido- he sabido amarte desde el momento que me pediste que me casara contigo; si bien ya sentía algo por ti, el sentimiento se hizo reconocer hasta ese momento... Te amo. Te amo, Neal, y quiero creer en ti, de verdad que si.-

Èl se volvió, su expresión denotaba sorpresa, sus pensamientos eran un caos: apenas si se lo podía creer ¡Hasta que escuchaba esas palabras de alguien mas que no era su madre, hermana o nanas! Sentía como el pecho se le hinchaba de la alegría, misma que no tardó en transmitírselo a la rubia.

Se acercò hasta ella en dos o tres grandes zancadas para tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos y apretarla a èl, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella; beso que se fue tornando mas y mas intimo, mas intenso y mas ardoroso que los acostumbrados.

-Neal…-intentaba negarse una vez mas Susana a lo inevitable, pero el negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras aferraba sus morenas manos a la cabeza de ella.-Ya hablamos sobre…-pero Neal parecía no escuchar razón alguna ya que se habia perdido en el blanco y largo cuello de Susana, donde depositaba lluvias de besos.

El dia de su boda hasta la fecha, nuestros protagonistas no habían intimado por la renuencia de Susana de que èl viera ese lugar vacio, pero èl, quien habia respetado la decisión de esta, le habia dicho por aquel entonces que èl la amaba tal y como es, que por algo la habia elegido para que fuera su esposa hasta la eternidad.  
Pero hoy, simplemente no soportaba estar en esas: el celibato no era lo suyo, y si habia aceptado era porque estaba convencido de que ella, tarde o temprano, sedería a lo inevitable.

-Neal…-en un jadeo que se iba perdiendo en el aire. De verdad estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que le estaban provocando las expertas manos y boca de su esposo.

-Te amo, te amo-repetía el moreno en su recorrido, como queriendo grabar su amor en la blanca piel femenina.- Te amo-Continuo lanzando las palabras hasta que ambos se perdieron en la profundidad del amor, de la pasión.

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron casi de inmediato. No hubo quejas ni verguenza, a pesar del leve dolor que invadió a la chica al ser arrojada de aquella maravillosa manera a la metamorfosis de doncella a mujer.

Se amaron, verdaderamente se amaron; no perdían la oportunidad de acariciarse a pesar de lo exhausto que se encontraban sus cuerpos mas no sus corazones, los cuales se encontraban rebosante de dichas, de amor, del mas puro y ello amor.

o-0-o-0-o-0

 **Continuarà...**


	15. Capitulo XV

Susana habia madurado en los últimos días: se le le notaba mas feliz y decidida. No prestaba atención en absoluto a las provocaciones de su querida cuñada, quien no perdía tiempo alguno en molestarla.

Eliza se la pasaba caminando cerca de los lugares donde Susana estaba leyendo algún libro de auto ayuda o revista, esto ayudaba a la rubia a hacer de la espera menos pesada ya que su esposo habia partido hace unos días atrás a resolver algunos asuntos de negocios, y de eso la pelirroja se agarraba para meter cizañas en el matrimonio, pero estas, aparentemente, no hacían efecto alguno ya que la rubia se quedaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios escuchando a su hermana política.

En el corazón de Susana ya no habia cabida para los rencores y envidias, para malos entendidos y mucho menos para las dudas que pudieran afectar la dicha que sentía y que la llenaba plenamente; dicha felicidad o falta de atención a lo que decía Eliza, hacia que la misma terminara retirándose vuelta una furia a lo que Susana se le quedaba mirando por sobre lo que tuviera en la mano con una amplia y divertida sonrisa.

Ella sabia mas que nadie que lo único que tenia retrasada la vuelta de su esposo era la búsqueda que este estaba haciendo de un buen médico que la pudiera tratar, orientar y, mas tarde, operarle el pequeño muñón (1) que tiene en la parte baja de su rodilla, para luego, al fin, colocarle su anhelada prótesis. Todo eso fue idea suya, para sentirse mas segura consigo misma y con la nueva vida de casada que estaba viviendo con su esposo.

Suspiraba una y otra vez en medio de la lectura, mientras las expectativas de asistir a uno de esos bailes del brazo de su flamante esposa se veía cada vez mas y mas cerca. La felicidad que sentía se le habia tatuado en el rostro, ya que al parecer no podía dejar de sonreír según palabras expuesta por su madre, dicho comentario hizo que de la blanca piel de la rubia salieran unos cuantos sonrojos que la hacían lucir más hermosa, mas radiante y más joven de lo que aparentemente era.

0-o-0-o

Las copas tintineabas al ser chocada por el pequeño brindis que se estaba haciendo en ese momento, el cual no tenia motivo en aparente pero fue dedicado a la presencia de los mas allegados a la familia Leagan.

Era una sencilla fiesta de jardín; palabra que no definía en lo absoluto al derroche que solo un Leagan podía hacer. Habían grandes mesas repleta de todo tipo de alimentos donde quiera que se ponía la vista, y una mesa en el centro, la cual sostenía la enorme fuente de chocolate.

Los servicios que prestaban los empleados de servicio simplemente era exquisito, por la rapidez y eficacia de estos al cumplir con las tareas encomendadas.

El dia estaba hermoso, un dia ideal para hacer una fiesta de ese tipo.

Las risas y palabras se escuchaban como pequeños murmullos ante los oídos de Neal quien en ese momento se encontraba arribando luego de unos días de ausencia.

Todo su cuerpo habia estado sufriendo en todo el camino, ansioso por ver el hermoso rostro sonriente de su amada esposa para luego poseerla hasta que sus cuerpos, rendidos, protestaran por la manera que su amor pretendía hacerlo polvo.

Sentía como cada dia ese amor que creyó momentáneo, se hacia cada vez mas y mas palpable; eso lo hacia sentir verdaderamente dichoso y único. Pero al ver esa sorpresiva fiesta que se estaba llevado a cabo en su casa y sin su consentimiento, reemplazando toda esa alegría por el desconcierto.

Su madre y hermana, incluso, hasta su esposa sabían que la empresa no estaba pasando por un buen momento. No era que estuvieran tan mal de dinero, pero no estaban para estar dándose el lujo de estar haciendo esos tipos de fiesta como solo su madre y hermana sabían hacer.

La enfermedad que habia arropado al señor Leagan habia consumido la mayor parte de la fortuna en medicamentos y en médicos especializados, todo, para controlarla; aunque el señor ya estaba estable, no se podía decir mucho ni menos predecir cuando volvería a recaer una vez mas a ese infierno, y para ello, tenían que estar preparados; pero, al parecer, Eliza y Sarah no entendía eso.

Neal bordeo el jardín delantero. Con puños apretados y con cientos de maldiciones cosquilleándole en la boca, se acercaba a la gran pared cubiertas por montones de enredaderas donde en el medio de esta podía ver un gran arco con un enorme cartel de bienvenidas adornados por globos y debajo de esta se encontraba su progenitora quien de inmediato anchó su sonrisa y le hizo ademan de que se acercara con deprisa. Neal no tardò en acercársele, le iba a reclamar a su madre por lo que hizo, pero esta pareció leer sus intenciones ya que se hizo del masculino brazo y lo entrò de lleno a la celebración casi arrastras.

Mientras iba siendo conducido por el amplio jardín a saludar a los invitados, los insistentes ojos del moreno se hallaban buscando a la dueña de sus suspiros, al no encontrarla pidió disculpa a una pareja que le estaba hablando; halò a su madre, quien se encontraba de espalda a èl hablando con un pequeño grupo para a continuación preguntarle por su esposa.

La mujer tocio sus labios en un evidente gesto de indignación, para luego cambiarlo a uno que aparentaba comprensión. La mujer posò sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de sus hijos el cual frotò en un tierno gesto maternal.

-Está por aquí, mi vida-le dijo enganchándose una vez mas del brazo de su hijo a quien conducía hacia las escaleras que los llevaría a ambos dentro de la mansión.-Ella te ha estado extrañando horrores-decia la mujer alegremente cuando su hijo la interrumpió.

-Madre, se donde queda la habitación de mi esposa, no me tienes que estar guiando como si fuera un invitado mas dentro de mi propia casa-en un claro tono molesto.

-Solo quiero pasar un pequeño tiempo de calidad con mi hijo-demostrando cuan herida se sentía por la manera que era tratada por la luz de sus ojos. Sus castaños ojos fueron invadidos por las lágrimas, al igual que su garganta.

-Madre, yo…-pero su madre lo cortó con un gesto de la mano y una negación de cabeza.

-No…-tragándose y secándose las lágrimas que pretendían desmantelarla-No te preocupes, hijo, es solo que aun no me hago a la idea que ya estés casado-abanicándose el rostro con las manos, cambiando su gesto de tristeza al alegre que tenia hace un momento.-Ven, alguien te espera en la biblioteca.

Neal quiso replicar algo, pero el sentimiento que lo colmó al momento de hacer sentir a su madre mal, fue mas fuerte y se calló.

Al entrar a la gran habitación repleta de libros, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la expectativa de saber quien lo estaba esperando. Todas sus ilusiones por encontrarse con alguna grata persona se fueron al caño al ver la figura que se hallaba allí, frente al gran ventanal.

Cuando Neal por fin tuvo uso de su cuerpo e iba a reclamarle a su madre por tan espantosa broma, esta ya no se hallaba a su lado. Desconcertado y con el corazón en un puño, se iba a retirar de aquel espacio cuando la suave voz lo llamó.

Todo el cuerpo de Neal comenzó a temblar, sus dientes le castañeaban al igual que sus cerrados ojos: era un manojo de nervios, no porque sintiera algo por esa desagradable mujer, sino por la invasión de los malos pensamientos y emociones.

-¿Qué quieres, Annie?-al fin se volvió a mirarla para luego verse arropado por las delicadas manos.-¿Q-que haces?-intentó quitársela, pero esta simplemente no le hacia la tarea fácil al moreno.

-Te extrañé tanto…-decía la pelinegra, frotando su rostro en el amplio pecho de Neal.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! ¡Aléjate!-no le gustaba tratar de esa manera a las mujeres, pero simplemente los tipos de mujeres como ella no merecían ser tratada con delicadeza.

Una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, llegó a tener lo que se dice una aventura con esa mujer, la cual durò algunos tres o cuatro años a lo mucho. Aunque su relación comenzó mucho antes de que esta se casara, nunca se basó en sentimentalismo; al menos, no por su parte. Todo se vino a arruinar una noche cuando Annie llegó envuelta en un mal de lagrimas dejándole entendido a Neal que su esposo le habia pegado, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Neal, por primera vez en su vida, dio la cara por alguien mas que no fuera si mismo, aguantando golpe y humillación por parte de la familia Andrew y ser acusado bajo falsos cargos por culpa de la maldita y manipuladora e intachable y ejemplar señora Cornwell.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-le decía el hombre haciendo el titánico intento de quitarse a esa garrapata humana de encima.-Por favor, Annie…-conteniendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera lastimarla ya que ante todo era un caballero.

-Perdóname, Neal, perdóname,…Yo…yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a este nivel-al tiempo que Neal rodaba los ojos-; aquello fue solo una prueba para ver cuánto me amabas…

-¡Nunca te amè, entiéndelo!-exasperado como estaba no pudo evitar alzar el tono de voz.

-No,tù si que me amaste...-tragándose las lagrimas-Muestra de ello es que fuiste a dar la cara por mi, por nuestro amor-aferrando sus manos al moreno rostro, instándolo a que descendiera y que la besara como hace algunos ayeres; que le robara la conciencia, la vida misma si era necesario, pero que la amara como solo èl sabia hacerlo.

Se sentía realmente arrepentida por haberlo alejado de aquella manera tan patética. Su desolación, la falta de atención para con ella la hicieron actuar como una loca, como una niña mimada. Ese año que habia pasado sin èl la habia pasado realmente mal: no comia, casi no dormía, se la pasaba encerrada y en una de aquella mañana, se le presentó una oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, oportunidad propuesta por la mayor de los Leagan.

Annie nunca supo cuando fue que estas se enteraron de la relación que tuvieron ella y Neal, pero no le importó y simplemente aceptó.

-Anda, Neal, ámame-iba diciéndole con voz y caricias seductora, lo tenia envuelto en su manto de seducción, aun suspiro de distancia.-Solo tú puedes…

Pero sus actos y palabras fueron detenidos por unas presencias y risas. Ahí Neal vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquella loca mujer, para, a continuación, al volverse frente a los invasores, encontrarse con la gélida mirada de su esposa.

El corazón del moreno se saltò un latido por el miedo que le provocó imaginarse que ahora si la perdería, que no habría fuerza ni palabras, ni actos ni dinero que la regresaran a èl.

Susana, ceñuda, dejó al público a su espalda atrás; y ayudada por sus muletas, se acercó a su esposo y a la supuesta amante.

-Que poca vergüenza tienen ustedes-volviéndose con dificultad a cara de su nuera y cuñada-que ridículas son al montar este tipo de teatro. Si mi marido no me fue infiel estando a kilómetros de distancia ¿Por qué lo haría teniéndome tan cerca?-con la frente en alto, cual dama-Y que casualidad que sean ustedes las que me trajeran aquí casi arrastras; eso deja mas que evidente la falsa que hubo aquí.

Las palabras de Susana dejaron a mas de uno con la boca abierta; incluso, a su marido, quien se esperaba cualquier actitud de Susana para con èl, menos aquella. El pecho de Neal se hinchó de orgullo, al notar como la madurez en su esposa comenzaba a desarrollarse.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-dijeron al unisonó madre e hija.

-Eliza, madre, por favor, retírense: luego hablaremos-esta vez fue Neal quien hablò con voz y gesto desconcertado y enojados.-En cuanto a ti, señora Cornwell-como si tal cosa- no te quiero por aquí.

La pelinegra, bañada por un carmesí que la vestía de pies a cabeza, salió con la vergüenza y su amor arrastras. Con la impotencia de no poder replicar nada, salió de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar, rogaría a su Dios de que lo sucedido no saliera de ese espacio; y lo mas importante, se obligaría a olvidar a ese hombre a como diera lugar.

-Susana, yo…-se volvió Neal hacia su esposa, cambiando su gesto duro a uno apenado.

-Tù cállate y bésame-con los ojos aguados por las emociones vividas hace un rato.

Jamás de los jamases dudaría de su esposo, defendería su amor por ese hombre con uñas y dientes, seria alguien nuevo, distinto y perfecto por y para èl. Lo amaba tanto, tanto que el solo pensamiento de perderlo la hacia estar a un paso de la muerte.

No quería pensar con lo que se hubiera encontrado si solo se hubiera tardado un segundo mas en entrar, pero era inevitable ya que los celos que la arropaban en esos momentos no dejaba cabida a otros sentimientos mas positivos, tan solo a su lado posesivo, a aquel egoísta amor que alguna vez creyó sentir por el actor.

-Te amo…-esta vez fue ella la que expresó sus sentimientos por èl.-No quiero que ni tu madre ni la mia, ni la molesta de tu hermana ni el mundo entero, se inmiscuya en esto tan fuerte que sentimos.- la inseguridad vibraba en el tono de su voz.

-Aunque asi lo hagan, nuestro amor es mas fuerte, y podrá con eso y mas.-la tomò entre sus brazos, dejando a las viejas muletas que cayeran en el alfombrado piso.-Te amo, mi vida- derramando besos sobre la pequeña línea que formaba la boca de ella-te amo-sabia que no se cansaría de repetir esas palabras nunca.

Se amaron, se amaron allí mismo sin importarle siquiera que algún intruso por "error" entrara y se convirtiera en testigo de su amor.

Las palabras preñadas de amor y promesas no se hicieron esperar acompañadas por montones de caricias. Sus manos inquietas, sus cuerpos perlados de sudor, sus miradas cargadas de amor: solo eso se necesitaban para que ellos fueran felices, para que se profesaran el mas antiguo de los sentimientos, ese que parecía contener una magia casi irreal ya que tiene el poder de unir y envolver a personas de mundo y de personalidades distintas, a hacerlo cometer y aceptar millares de locuras en nombre de ese diabólico sentimiento llamado amor.

Eso era el amor para ellos: algo mágico y papable, sublime y poco comprensivo...

FIN

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final...

En breve les comparto el epilogo.

En mi pagina de Facebook les estare compartiendo algunas imagenes


	16. Epilogo

Epilogo

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y con las lagrimas y todas sus emociones fungiendo como millares de brasas, Annie de Cornwell no sabia con exactitud como aun tenia la voluntad de estar en pie y caminar por ese sendero del bosque. Sus pasos eran lentos, bastante pausados, mientras caminaba aferraba sus manos a su adolorido pecho y esbozaba palabras inentendibles para oídos de tercero.

No salía de su asombro ni mucho menos del dolor que le provocaba el como Neal la habia rechazado por una mujer como…esa; estaba fuera de toda lógica que un hombre como èl tan exigente, apasionado y malditamente entregado cuando de la tarea del sexo se trataba pudiera conformarse con algo como Susana Marlow…Y el colmo de los colmos, que se haya fijado en la mujer de su mayor enemigo: era bastante extraño.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia hace unas semanas atrás a través de un periódico nacional, estaba convencida de que se trataba de una nota amarillista, de esas que suelen publicar tan solo para vender. Se habia reido mucho, a decir verdad, eso que habia creido una falsa la habia puesto de muy buen humor luego de haber estado un año completo sumergida en la tristeza. Esa misma mañana, por boca de Sarah Leagan, se enterò de la cruda verdad y aun asi eso le causò risa, puesto que la Señora Leagan le habia descrito el matrimonio de esos dos como un tremendo caos, y que Neal tan solo necesitaba una excusa para deshacerse de esa a quien habia convertido su mujer.

-Estúpida, mil…no, millones, trillones de veces estúpida, Annie- apoyándose en uno de los árboles y quitándose uno de sus tacones para a continuación masajearse su adolorido pie-¿Es que aun no has aprendió la lección en cuanto a los Leagan se tratan? ¿ No ves que por la sangre de esa familia corre la maldad, la facilidad de manipular cuales encantadores de serpiente?-cerrado sus parpados.

Tenia la intención de quedarse ahí, abrazada a ese árbol quien le proporcionaba esa fuerza, esa fortaleza que en ese momento ella necesitaba; pero era mas que consciente de que no podía hacerlo ya que en casa le esperaba una personita que la necesitaba a ella, que era lo bastante pequeñita para asustarse con facilidad cuando no sentía la presencia de su madre cerca.

-Jazmín, hermosa…-pronunciando el nombre de su amada bebita, lo único hermoso que habia obtenido en su desgraciado matrimonio.-Ni tù has podido alejar de mi mente la maldita sombra de tristeza que ha dejado en mi ese…-con puños y parpados apretados no pudo,o mas bien, no quiso terminar la frase-.

Continuando sus pasos por aquel angosto sendero se iba acercando un poquito mas a su residencia. Su corazón se habia detenido por unos breves segundo cuando vio el carro de su marido estacionado a las afueras de la mansión; eso no era prudente, ni normal, ni lógico….esta vez si sus piernas parecieron haberse clavado en el piso, ya que no reaccionaban a los estímulos de movimiento que le enviaba el cerebro de la pelinegra quien se obligó a inhalar y a exhalar aire.

Acercándose a las puertas e intentar entrar a la mansión sin ser vista, fue sorprendida por la imponente presencia de su marido y dos de los guardaespaldas de este. El rostro de Annie se mostrò un poco indeciso si en mantenerse serio, nervioso o sonriente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-escuchó la firme voz de su esposo, que aunque pocas veces se le escuchara cariñoso, nunca la habia utilizado para con ella ese tono tan brusco de voz.

-Estaba…-señalando con sus pulgares a su espalda, quedándoseles las palabras suspendidas en el umbral de sus labios ya que no sabia que rayos inventarse. Se habia ido sin su chofer ya que los Leagan le habia proporcionado el propio y ahora se aparecia en su casa de esa manera.

Annie no tuvo mas opción que recurrir a uno de esos viejos trucos, lanzándosele al pecho a su esposo y abrazandolo, fingiendo tristeza por la ausencia de este y suma alegría por verlo ahí-

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe, Archie.- tiraba las palabras al tiempo que mimaba su rostro en el pecho sentía tan sola, tan falta de afecto…

-¿Y por eso fuiste a buscarlo en brazos de Leagan?-esta no parecía ser una interrogante cualquiera, mas bien, parecía una afirmación.

Deshaciéndose de los lastimeros brazos de su esposa tal cual se aleja a un pequeño animalito, Archie la miraba con el gesto fruncido. Annie tragò en seco y negó con su cabeza.

-¿De que hablas, Archie? Y o solo…-pero su marido no la dejó hablar.

-¡No quiero escucharte mas!-al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos para al instante ver como uno de sus guardaespaldas ponía en sus manos una pequeña maleta.-Quiero que te vayas…-entrgandole el objeto a quien hasta el momento era su esposa.

-Archie…¿Pero que rayod dice?-viendo como mas atrás traian parte de sus pertenencias-Tenemos una hija, soy tu esposa…¿Cómo me puedes hacer eso?- con semblante entre asombrado y enojado.

-No me obligues a exponer tus "verdades" delante de los empleados, evitate…No, evitanos esta vergüenza.-alzando una mano y mirando con ojos cerrados a los lados.

-Archie…-contuvo la respiración por unos breves bien, si eso es lo que quieres me irè, pero entregame a mi niña.

-No.-Dijo fríamente, mirándola de frente dejando ver ese brillo de enojo en su mirada.

-Pero es mi hija, tengo mas derecho que tù a tenerla-la garganta se le habia inundado de lagrimas, dificultándole un poco el habla.

-¡Perdiste ese derecho el dia que…!-apretando su puño en el aire al tiempo que detenia sus palabras. No era quien para humillar a una mujer de esa manera y menos si esta era de la clase que ni eso se mereciera.-Vete…Ahí, en ese malentin tiene mas que suficiente para crearte una nueva vida…sáquenla, llévensela lejo, asegurence de que tome el tren- dijo dándole la espalda a una Annie desconcertada por lo escuchado.

-No me puedes hacer esto, Archibald ¡Soy tu esposa, la madre de tu hija, soy una dama ante todo!- gritaba mientras era donducida prácticamente arrastras por los de è por mi hija, juro que te la quitare y no te la dejare ver mas ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Eres un imbécil, poco hombre, un maldito infeliz!

No podia entender las razones que llevaron a su esposo a hacerle eso, a humillarla delante de los del servicio de esa manera. Lloraba a mocos tendido, apenas si su atolondrados sentidos podían sopesar la idea de cómo en un dia habia sido expuesta de esa manera tan hiriente, como en un dia se le habia despojado de todo: del amor, del orgullo propio, de su posición de esposa y madre… reia a través de su sufrimiento, no porque se sintiese alegre o aliviada de haber sido liberadas de esas cadenas, mas bien era por pura inercia, por pura contradicción de sentimientos.

Mientras era conducida por ultima vez en uno de los vehículos de la respetada familia Andrew, en su mente se iba tejiendo la idea de que verdaderamente debía irse lejos, ya que en su casa no la iban a aceptar por el simple motivo de haber puesto esa mancha en la familia y en la sociedad; debía de desaparecer por un tiempo, no sabia donde iria ni mucho menos cuando regresaría a recuperar a su hermoso tesoro, pero de lo que si estaba segura era del nuevo rumbo que iba a tomar su vida a partir de ese dia…

 ** _Desire of a woman…_**

"Una historia termina y otra comienza"


End file.
